


Deja Vu

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (It's not that bad really), Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Diego gets beat up, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Plot, Sex, minor torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has always loved town scientist Diego, ever since his move into Desert Bluffs two years ago. The scientist had once been so lively and happy, but had since turned cold toward the radio host. Despite Kevin's best attempts to get close to him, Diego constantly pushes him away... before suddenly bringing him back again. Kevin's not sure how long he can handle Diego's hot and cold attitude... but no matter how badly Diego treats him, Kevin finds himself cherishing the happy moments they spend together. But the closer they get, the more dangerous things seem to become in Desert Bluffs for Diego, leaving Kevin to wonder... who would be out to hurt his beloved scientist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

“No! STOP! Just- just stop!” A sob burst from Kevin’s lips, a fist pressed against his mouth to stop his crying. “Please don’t hurt him anymore… I’ll do anything!” 

Diego panted heavily from where he was kneeling on the floor, blood running down his face. His eyes looked up at Kevin, sadness and betrayal splashed across his face. 

“... Good. Good, Kevin. That’s a good boy.”

Kevin awoke with a terrified gasp, sweat running down his body, pooling under it, soaking into his mattress. He lay there a moment, staring terrified up at the ceiling, before he checked the time. “... Well, I’ve woken up exactly right on time for my government allowed four hours of sleep… I may as well shower and get ready to do my morning show.” He rolled out of bed, heading off to take his morning shower.

 

That evening, Kevin went to his favorite restaurant. Standing outside, he took a deep breath, before walking into the local restaurant, knowing just who he’d see standing in the waiting room. “Hi, Diego!” Kevin chirped, a little over enthusiastically, giggling and blushing awkwardly in the scientist’s presence. 

Diego glanced over at him, his expression serious, his labcoat a mere few inches from the ground, the bright yellow color of it attracting attention. “...Kevin,” he nodded, heading off with his group of scientists towards a table, carrying his clipboard. 

“Uh- wait!” Kevin raced after him. “Uh, Diego, I was wanting to know if- uh, if you wanted… if you would let me… interview you. For the radio,” he said, tripping awkwardly over his words. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” 

Diego’s reply was stilted, cold and distant as always. The sentence was a blow to Kevin’s heart but he just nodded. “Oh! That’s… fine. I guess you’re busy, but, um, maybe, maybe sometime I could come by your… lab and see… well, see how you work? I’d really like that. Can I?” 

“No. The nature of my experiments is very delicate, and I’m afraid if you were to enter, you would ruin one of them.”

Kevin couldn’t deny that the cold refusal hurt, but he stopped short, nodding. “Of course… I understand. I’m sorry I asked, Diego.” He fidgeted with his fingers, staring down at his hands, his voice small. 

Diego paused, turning to face him, looking him over, his face smooth and emotionless. “... It’s fine. Excuse me.” He went and took a seat with his group. 

Kevin waited until he was called to a table, and he took a seat, ordering his usual from the waitress, sitting at the table, glumly. _I like him SO much… He doesn’t even care if I exist,_ Kevin thought, sighing to himself. _I love him. I love him and he doesn’t even like me…_ He glanced up to see Diego’s dark eyes fixed in his direction. Kevin blushed, startling instinctively, his knee slamming against the underside of the table. 

He winced, doubling over to wrap his hands around it, turning a brighter red. Diego, from across the restaurant, seemed to watch Kevin’s misfortune, a tiny hint of a smile twitching on his face and Kevin slid down in his seat, turning a brighter red. _So embarrassing. I wish he hadn’t seen that._

 

“And now I’m just gonna kick the weather on for all you lovelies working hard~” Kevin said, happily. He turned it on and he heard someone come in. He turned to face them. “A-! … Di-diego! What are YOU doing here? Hi!” He turned bright red, pressing his hands to his face, bloodied fingers leaving smears down his cheeks.

“... I just came to give you something to read on air.” Diego held the paper out to him, his face expressionless, fixed on Kevin. “Information on a recent product we’ve developed to increase work productivity. All citizens will be required to purchase and consume this product starting tomorrow.”

Kevin reached out for the paper, hesitantly. “Of course, Diego… I’ll read anything on air for you.” He gripped the paper hesitantly, removing it from Diego’s hand. 

Diego’s eyebrows twitched, his expression far off for just a moment, before he was back to his collected self. “Thank you.” He turned his back to Kevin, heading out the door. 

Kevin sat back, letting out a long sigh. _He came to see me personally. That was so sweet. Even if… well, he doesn’t, like me, it was a work… it brightened my day anyway._ The weather continued playing. Someone else came in, and Kevin smiled at them. “Goooood morning, Carl.” 

“Kevin, we TOLD you not to say anything about that on the air. Do you have any idea how much work it will be to remove that from the public’s minds?” Kevin’s program director Carl, a skinny but tall man with greying hair, scolded him. “You know that will remove ALL of the productivity advantage we gained today!” 

“I’m sorry,” Kevin muttered, instantly looking ashamed. “I’ll do better.” 

“You better. You better get your ship in shape! Or we’ll ship you out of here! We can put you to work packaging and selling productivity vitamins.” 

“I understand.” Kevin muttered. His program director left, and Kevin continued sitting, his head in his hands. _I just need a moment… I need a moment to collect… I was scolded by station management, and… ugh I can’t…_ tears flowed from his eyes and splashed, burning hot, on the back of his hand. _Kevin, you stop that! Stop wallowing!... You only have another five minutes left before the weather’s over and you need to be happy..._

The door opened again. “Kevin? I’ve given you the wrong-” Diego paused as Kevin stiffened like a cat in a bath, scrubbing the tears off his face with his bloody hands, smearing blood all over, which was fairly effective at hiding his tears. 

“Oh? Well, I’ll trade you, then,” Kevin said, in a forcefully cheery voice. “Sorry, this one has blood all over it now…” 

Diego crossed the room to face him, touching his fingers to Kevin’s chin, tilting it upright. Kevin tried to meet his eyes, but the tears fell again, cutting paths through the blood smears. Diego's face, normally so stoic, now was wrought with emotion, which was unusual for him. His brows were knit, and his eyes, squint just a bit. He leaned forward, tilting Kevin’s chin up a little higher, pressing his lips against the radio hosts, taking the bloody paper from his stunned fingers. 

Kevin stared, stock still, eyes open wide as Diego pressed his lips to his, and when Diego pulled away, Kevin couldn’t break his fixed stare. 

“Don’t cry. That’s- that’s unproductive,” Diego muttered. “Trade you.” He put a different paper in Kevin’s hand, taking the other one out of the studio with him. 

_I… he. Uh…_ Kevin lifted his bloody fingers to his lips, sliding his fingers across, staring at the door Diego had left from. _HE KISSED ME! AH! I COULD DIE!_ Kevin clapped his hands together, unbearably excited. _Diego kissed me! Diego likes me! He- he’s never shown any sign of it before but, he must! He likes me!_

The on air light flicked on and Kevin spun around, leaning over his microphone. “WELcome BACK, Desert Bluffs! Welcome back to this beautiful, sunlit morning. Welcome. I hope you all are keeping busy, staying motivated and hard, hard at work, always! Remember, Desert Bluffs, tomorrow is a Strex-mandated Holiday! Spend all day in your homes, pressed against the wall, chanting, or else suffer the consequences! It’s the one day a month that we get to relax and unwind from work, so remember to make the most of Chant Day.” Kevin’s smile was from ear to ear. _How could anything about anything be bad today?_ “I need to read you something, delivered by our very own, number one scientist, Diego.” 

 

Kevin spent the next week all but floating. No amount of work was too difficult, no amount of scolding was off-putting, not even the flogging he got for taking an unauthorized bathroom break upset him. Everything was absolutely perfect in his world because Diego had kissed him, and Diego liked him! … granted, he hadn’t seen him since. He’d sent his labmates to the station in his place, and when he thought he’d seen him at the local restaurant, he had disappeared without giving Kevin the chance to say hello. 

_Well, I’ll see him around! I will. He must be embarrassed over what happened…_ Kevin thought, reaching into his closet, searching for clothes to wear to the press conference the mayor had called. _Ah! I still can’t get over it, that… his expression was so… affectionate, his eyes so soft, and his soft lips… and the blood on his face…_ Kevin pulled some clothes out of his closet and fell back on his bed, rolling around a bit. _I just. CAN’T._ He kicked his legs and his whole body flushed. 

He finally calmed down enough to get dressed, before heading out and going to the press conference, carrying his mobile recording equipment with him. His heart pounded when he saw Diego, sitting in the third row, alone. Kevin bounded over to him, his chest pounding ridiculously loud. “Hi, Diego!” 

Diego startled, as though he’d been struck, and he looked slowly over at Kevin. “... Kevin.” He met his eyes, before looking forwards again. 

“Is… is this free? This seat, I mean,” he pointed at it. “I mean, is anyone here? Can I sit?” 

Diego looked over at the seat, thinking. “... It’s free.” 

Kevin flung himself down into it, a little more enthusiastically than he meant to, staring forward, avoiding looking at Diego. But he snuck a glance, a moment later. Diego was looking away from him, his perfect features disturbed by some thoughts Kevin couldn’t pinpoint. 

“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” Kevin chirped. “You know, Diego, there’s a spot on the edge of town, where- wh-... where if you go as- as the sun’s setting, it’s so beautiful, you can’t even describe it. It’s… it’s nice. If you’d like to-” 

“Can’t.” Diego responded, not looking at him. 

“O-oh,” Kevin hesitated. “That’s fine. It is. You’re busy.” 

“Plus, I don’t want to go out with you,” Diego answered, coldly. 

The statement was far more blunt than Kevin wanted to or expected to hear. “... what?” he asked, in a tiny, stunned voice. 

“I don’t want to go out with you. I thought I made that clear, for the last six months.” Diego frowned. 

Kevin stared at his lap. “... Of course,” he said, in a soft voice. “I’m sorry. I thought something had changed. I’m sorry, Diego. I won’t- I won’t ask you again.” 

Diego got to his feet, moving over to where his scientists were sitting, sitting down next to them. Kevin continued sitting where he was, painfully stunned by his words. _I thought… he felt the same. I thought he might have liked me. I thought the kiss meant something. Meant anything,_ he placed his head in his hands, staring down at the ground, tuning out the other people at the press conference. _I’m so stupid._

After the conference, Kevin hauled it out of there as fast as he could, leaning against the building before sliding down it, burying his face in his hands. _I need to get it together. Keep it together, Kevin. Strex doesn’t like it when we cry. The Smiling God doesn’t like it when we cry. Crying is unproductive. The Smiling God frowns upon unproducti-_ He felt his hands being removed from his face, and he saw Diego in front of him, looking- was that concern, on his face? 

“I- I’m sorry! I’m not crying- I… don’t… I just, I was moved by the- by the move to fund- to shift funding towards higher discipline and a higher standard of education in Desert Bluffs schools, I though that was so- I … You didn’t have to come over here! I … I know you don’t like me!” Kevin blabbered on, Diego patiently staring at him, waiting for him to finish. 

“I can’t stand to see you cry,” Diego muttered, annoyed, wiping the tears from Kevin’s face, tilting his head up, leaning forward and kissing him again, the moment tying a very, very tight knot in Kevin’s throat, cutting off his breath. This kiss was deep and intimate, and one that completely made Kevin forget why he was sad in the first place. “... why do you do this to me?” Diego murmured, under his breath. 

“D-do what?” Kevin turned crimson. “What do- what do I-” 

“You don’t know… there’s no way you could.” Diego ran his fingers along Kevin’s lips. 

“If- if you mean, like, these butterflies and… trouble breathing and, obsession and thinking about someone night and day and dreaming about them and imagining they’re in your arms while you sleep and wake up to an empty bed and you’re disappointed, I know something about that. I do know about that- you don’t mean that, do you?” Kevin continued on, stumbling and tripping over his words, the words all coming out in a rush like unscrewing the lid to a shaken bottle of soda. 

Diego paused, staring into Kevin’s dark eyes. “... Yeah. Something like that.” 

Trembling, Kevin reached out for him, and Diego leaned forward, kissing him again, that kiss deep and intimate, hungry, with all the want that Kevin had ever felt for him reflected back in those perfect lips and tanned skin and dark hair.


	2. Mandatory Clinical Trials

After the second kiss, which seemed to go on longer than Kevin could reasonably allot time for, Diego pulled away, getting to his feet, looking around. “... I need to go. … There are… experiments. I need to work on.” 

Kevin looked up at him, looking conflicted, color and heat filling his cheeks, . “I- ah- yes- okay. I need to go home and do my early afternoon chants anyway… and then I’ve got to submit to the weekly round of testing… I- Will I see-” he trailed off.

Diego nodded, disappearing around the corner of the building, and Kevin rubbed his face with both hands, overwhelmed. _I… mm. I don’t even understand how I’m supposed to feel! Should I be happy because he… kissed me? Or… he…_ He walked over to his bike, beginning to pedal home. 

Before he began his chanting, he fed his pet spider. “Look at you, you little cutie baby,” he crooned, scratching its belly. “Who’s a good venomous spider? Yes! It is you.” 

After he had gotten his fill of love and affection, he pressed himself against the wall, breathing in and out. “I take my warmth from your great warmth,” he murmured. “I take my warmth from your great warmth…” 

His mind wasn’t on the chanting though. He could still feel the pressure and warmth of Diego’s lips on his, the warmth of Diego’s tongue- Kevin blushed, stuttering. “Y-your great warmth-” He turned crimson, hiding his face against the wall. “I take…” he continued chanting, the words rising and falling on his tongue. _I can’t get him out of my head. I always loved him. I always will. Always have, ever since I’ve known him! But… **I don’t want to date you.** _ Diego’s strong voice cut through Kevin’s thoughts. _Those words cut right through my chest like knives. But he kissed me!... Is… I don’t understand._

Kevin continued chanting until the time was over, and then he went out into the yard and gathered up the trash that had blown in, and when that was done, he drove to the testing facility. All those unpleasant things took his mind off of Diego and his rampant hot-cold attitude. They strapped Kevin down to the table and he smiled at them. “Hello again, Mr. Williams. It’s good to see you again.” 

“Hello, Kevin. How has your day been? Tell me how you feel? Honestly?” 

“... Oh, just super-duper,” Kevin shifted in his arm restraints. “I am a little sad though. Emotionally exhausted, physical state is about 70%. How about you, Mr. W?” Kevin followed them with his eyes as they moved around him. 

“Same as usual. Kevin, test this,” The scientists poured a liquid in his mouth and he shuddered and swallowed it. “Describe it.” 

“It’s… it tastes like going grocery shopping on a Wednesday and coming home to an empty house. Really bitter and… depressing.” 

“Physical state. How is it?” 

“I’m very… hm. I’m very energetic.” Kevin decided. “I think this does raise my productivity levels, doctor!” He gave him a bright smile. 

“Emil, give him the questionnaire. I need to go check on Diego, see what he’s up to.” Mr. Williams murmured, and he left. 

Kevin looked over at Emil, who pulled a pen out of his pocket. “Alright, Kevin. Talk to me. Feeling sick, queasy, or otherwise disjointed?” 

“Nope, feeling fine.” Kevin looked at him. 

“Any vertigo?” 

Kevin thought about it. “How would I know?” 

“OKAY,” Emil made a note of it. “Smartass,” he muttered under his breath. “Any muscle soreness? Agitations? Mood swings?” 

“Just energetic.” Kevin replied, patiently. “But, I have a question. I noticed that Diego doesn’t administer my clinical trials anymore. Is that for any particular reason?” 

“Mm. He transferred shifts a month ago,” Emil took a few notes. “Said something about how he couldn’t work with you anymore… I don’t know.” 

“Oh?” Kevin muttered. “I see. Did he say why?” 

“I thought it was obvious,” Emil frowned. “Any pain in your lower body?” 

“What - uh, no, wait, obvious? What does, what does that mean?” Kevin managed. 

“It seems you’re unusually resistant to this product.” Emil murmured. “I don’t know. Look, I’m not going to get into… I need to move on to the next patient. I’ll return in ten minutes to ask you some more questions.” 

He left the room, leaving Kevin with his thoughts. _I thought it was obvious?_ Kevin wondered. _Why would Diego so obviously not want to work with me? Because he hates me?... Of course he does! Ugh..._

Kevin lay there, his arms strapped into the holsters, his feet and torso strapped down, his mind racing terrifyingly for five… ten… fifteen… twenty minutes. No one came back. His breathing grew ragged and nausea swelled up in his chest, building in the back of his throat. He began shaking, unsure what to do. 

To his surprise and terror, Diego entered, carrying a clipboard, his face set in the same perfect neutral. “Hello, Kevin.” 

“H-hello. Diego,” Kevin managed. 

“... How do you feel?” Diego beelined towards him, hearing his voice. 

“Scared. My- my heart’s racing, I’m queasy,” Kevin managed, shaking like a leaf. 

Diego wrote it down, hesitantly reaching out, placing his forearm across Kevin’s forehead. “You’re burning up,” he wrote it down. “Any pain anywhere?” 

“Just - just my chest-” Kevin bit his lip. 

“Alright, I would say we’d pump your stomach, but you’ve digested it already.” Diego checked his wrist watch. “Damn Emil. Okay, Kevin, you’re going to have to suffer through it. We can’t- Emil got busy with another patient who had a violent reaction to another product and he forgot to come back and check on you-” 

“Is- is that why you’re here?” Kevin took deep breaths in and out, still clearly not well. 

“Yes, Kevin, that’s why I’m here.” Diego muttered. 

“It’s not- It’s not going to - will you be okay working with me?” Kevin asked, his heart fluttering in his chest, terrifyingly so, as though it would remove itself at any moment. 

“What? Who said- Ugh. Emil. I’ll be fine. Don’t listen to him.” Diego said, crossly. “He likes to run his mouth. Talk to me, Kevin. Calm down. Take a deep breath, okay?” 

“I- I’m trying,” Kevin took a deep breath. 

“I can’t believe they’d give you such a dangerous experimental product!” Diego scowled. “Those idiots! This is why I was in charge of you. If anything happened to you-” Kevin stared at him, his heart pounding terrifyingly, his eyes wide. Diego met his eyes. “... Are you calming down?” 

“Ah- I don’t know,” Kevin took another deep breath. “Yes- I think so, but my chest- it’s- just it won’t stop pounding?” 

“Yeah, that’s a common side-effect.” Diego looked down at the paper. “Unfortunately. Ugh… I’m going to have to transfer back. I would never forget to check on you.” He paused, before muttering under his breath, “Wait until I tell Corporate about this,” 

“Diego, you’re going to transfer back to be my scientist?” Kevin asked, delighted. Excited as he was, he could almost forget about his rapid pulse. The queasiness and fear seemed to subside at the news, and he smiled from ear to ear.

“I have to. Corporate would have the heads of everyone in my department if something happened to you.” Diego said, his voice clipped. “You know how they love you.” 

“Mm… yeah, I see what you mean,” Kevin said, hesitantly. “They usually do seek out my presence at events.” 

Diego nodded, looking down at his clipboard, avoiding Kevin’s gaze. “How are you feeling now?” 

“My stomach has settled. My breathing is easier… My chest is still pounding but it’s slowing.” Kevin looked over at him. “I… I think it’s over,” he gave him a smile. 

“Kevin, what were you thinking about? After Emil left.” Diego asked, suspiciously. 

Kevin flushed. “Why?” 

“It’s a question I’m not asking personally, but if Emil asked you, or told you, or implied something to make you upset or uncomfortable while he was away…” Diego pursed his lips. “Then he’s ruined this test. Your reaction may have been due to what he said instead of the product.” 

“Oh…” Kevin paused. “I did ask him why you weren’t… administering the products to me. And he said you transferred shifts a month ago… because… you couldn’t work with me anymore? And he wouldn’t answer my questions, and he left.” 

“So he sent you into an upset frenzy, with a volatile and unpredictable product in your system, and then he forgot about you?” Diego narrowed his eyes. He set his clipboard down, moving forward, releasing Kevin’s hands from their restraints.

Kevin rubbed his wrists, lowering them down. “... t-thanks, Diego,” he said, shyly. “What are you going to do to Emil?” 

“The question is,” Diego said, in a slow, leisurely tone, “What is CORPORATE going to do to Emil?” 

Kevin sat up, his eyes widening. “... Ah-” Kevin reached out and gripped his shoulder. “Diego-” 

“No.” Diego said, in a cold tone, as he moved out of Kevin’s reach, undoing his feet straps. “I won’t go out with you. Stop asking.” 

“Okay-” Kevin stumbled off the table, before throwing up in the floor, the contents of his stomach splattering on the white tile, before, staggering back against the table, swaying. “... I was just- gonna ask for you to support me...” 

“Oh for-” Diego sighed. He helped Kevin across the puddle, sitting him down in a padded recliner. “Use this as an ice pack,” He got a juice out of the fridge, pressing it into his hand.

Kevin held it to his forehead a moment, while Diego went and got something to clean up the mess. Kevin looked down at the juice after a moment, staring at it lazily. “Diego, I heard something about some people drinking juice and disappearing, is that-” 

“It’s different juice.” Diego muttered, sprinkling the container of vomit cleaner onto the spot. He watched the small creatures beginning to consume the mass, before returning the container to the closet. “I would never give you that kind, don’t worry. … Even though I didn’t actually say you could or couldn’t or should or shouldn’t drink it.” 

“‘kay.” Kevin murmured, opening the juice. “... Soreness.” 

“What?” Diego frowned at him. 

“Supposed to report my symptoms, right? Nausea, vertigo, vomiting, and muscle soreness.” Kevin muttered. 

Diego looked over at his clipboard. “I’ll mark it down later.” 

Emil came into the room. “Okay, Kevin, I-” He looked up at Diego. “What are you doing in here?” 

“Cleaning up your mess,” Diego scowled. 

“... Oh. He threw up?” Emil’s eyes widened. “I’ll mark all this down. What all do you remember about his symptoms?” 

“I took a full profile of them, over there, but I don’t want to go over until the algae have finished eating. Do you?” 

“Noooooo,” Emil looked down at the ground. “I don’t. No, thank you. This room smells like the back end of a cheese factory.” 

“Emil. Get out of here,” Diego stared at him. “Forget about your other patients, will you?” Emil lifted his hands, but backed out of the room. Kevin closed his eyes, looking ill. “Kevin, can you make it home?” 

“I’m not sure, probably, but my… my arms and legs. I can’t pedal my bike.” Kevin muttered. 

“Let me call my boss. If I’m authorized, I’ll give you a ride home.” Diego pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number, holding the phone to his ear. “Patient 221543, Kevin R. Free, had an unusual reaction to a product, Ex. 345-BB. The one administering was unattentive, and he was forced to run through the full side effects of the medication. He says he can’t make it home on his bike. Permission to take him home?” Diego was silent a moment, leaning against a wall. “... Of course. I know that. It wasn’t done on my authorization. Primary was Williams, and his attending was Watson. Nausea, rapid heartbeat, terror, panic, vomiting, vertigo, and general discomfort. Lower body soreness. We’ll discuss what I feel should be done about it once 221543 is safely at home. … Of course I can’t. … I understand it’s not ideal for you, but it is for him. … Thank you.” Diego hung up the phone. 

“Why don’t you have an implanted headset like the rest of us?” Kevin questioned. 

“I prefer having something to hang onto when I make a phone call.” Diego answered, slipping the phone into his pocket. “... Come on. Can you walk?” 

Kevin shook his head. “The pain is bad. I- I don’t think so.” 

Diego walked over to him, scooping him up bridal style. “Come on.” 

Kevin’s eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck. “I- uh- mm,” 

“Don’t make this weird.” Diego accused, adjusting his grip. “Am I hurting you?” he questioned. 

Kevin shook his head, eagerly. Diego placed him into one of the facility’s wheelchairs, taking him out to the car, helping him into it. 

While he was returning the wheelchair inside, Kevin lazily wondered, around the waves of pain settling around his thighs and organs, why Diego hadn’t went and brought the wheelchair to him, and then moved him into it. _It seems strangely uncharacteristic of him to carry me to the wheelchair… he’s more efficient than that._ Kevin ran his hand along the arm rest. _Such a nice car. It’s electric, too. I love that he’s environmentally conscious._

Diego got back into the car, starting it up. “Where do you live, Kevin?” his tone was veiled, but he began driving out of the parking lot. 

“Turn left-” 

“Don’t be inefficient,” Diego muttered. “Tell me your address, and I’ll plug it into my GPS.” 

“Oh, right.” 

Kevin watched Diego plug his address into the GPS, then watched Diego smoothly drive back to his small apartment. _That turn back there always messes people up…_ Diego was staring straight forward, his hands around the steering wheel, tight enough to turn them white. He caught Kevin staring and Kevin turned to look out the window. Kevin watched him wipe his hand on his pants, before returning it to the wheel. 

“... Normally I’d be so happy about you coming to my house, but I’m pretty sure it’s a mess… and I don’t think I could get up to get you a coffee.” Kevin paused. “So I’m sorry.” Diego shook his head. He didn’t even bother to address Kevin’s comments. 

They got to Kevin’s house and he pointed out where his apartment was. Diego helped him out and carried him inside the apartment. “Ugh, normally I’m so tidy-” Kevin muttered, Diego ignoring him. Diego sat him down on the bed, looking him over, before removing his shoes. “What are you doing?” He flushed when Diego removed his shirt next, tossing it aside. “W-what?” 

“You don’t want to sleep in your clothes, do you?” Diego asked, crossly. 

“... No, I- no…” Kevin was so red, it had spread down his face and into his neck, and just into his shoulders. “I can- do the pants…” 

Diego tossed the shirt into the hamper. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He headed into the main room, returning a moment later with some ice water. Kevin was lying across the bed, his pants still on, staring at the ceiling. Diego set the cup on the nightstand, turning to undo Kevin’s pants, who verbally yelped at the action. “Shush, you act like I’m doing something weird instead of just helping you get undressed.” 

Kevin hesitated but placed a hand on Diego’s head, running his hand over Diego’s short hair. The Strex scientist looked up at him, their faces a short distance apart. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Diego broke the stare, looking down, before he slipped Kevin’s pants off, helping him get under the covers. _Of course not, I’ve probably still got bad breath from throwing up._ Diego pressed his wrist to Kevin’s forehead, thinking to himself. “I can’t tell if that’s normal or if you’re burning up. It’s hard to tell when you’re blushing like that.” 

Kevin looked up at him, squirming. “You feel like ice.” 

Diego’s eyes fixed on Kevin’s face, thinking to himself. “... I’m sure you’ll be fine. It’s smooth sailing from here. Just sleep it off. How is your pain?” 

“It’s bad. I… it’s like a snake curling around my organs.” Kevin paused. “And biting them.” 

Diego left the room and returned with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. He applied it to the cotton ball, rubbing a spot on the inside of Kevin’s arm, before he pulled a syringe out of his pocket, removing the cap over the top. He pulled a needle out of his pocket, screwing it on and removing the cap. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of COURSE!” Kevin said, offended. 

“I’m just going to give you a little bit of this.” Diego pulled Kevin’s arm down flat. “It’ll dull the pain and help you sleep until the product passes through.” Kevin giggled. “... what? What’d I say?” 

“Nothing, you’re just so comfortable here,” Kevin smiled a bit. “It’s almost like…” 

“Shh,” Diego gently inserted the needle, depressing the plunger a little bit, removing it from Kevin’s arm. He put the cap back on the needle, twisting it off, depositing it in the trash can, before screwing the cap back on the syringe. “How do you feel?” He put a bandaid over the needle hole in Kevin’s arm. 

“... Same.” Kevin thought a moment. “I’m sure if you say that it’ll be better soon, it will though.” 

Diego hesitated before reaching out and stroking Kevin’s hair. “Just give it about fifteen minutes…” 

Kevin closed his eyes sleepily. “Will you wait here with me?” 

Diego hesitated. “... Of course.” 

“... I like you like this,” Kevin looked over at him. Diego didn’t respond, he just continued petting Kevin’s hair. After what felt like an eternity, Kevin let out a soft breath. “That’s starting to work now.” 

“Good. Just go to sleep.” Diego murmured. “You’ll be better when you wake up.” 

“Mm.” Kevin murmured, trailing off, falling asleep faster than he could get out a decent reply. 

Diego got to his feet, sticking his hands in his pockets. He slipped out of the room, heading back to the hospital.


	3. Sabotage

Kevin awoke a while later and got to his feet, stretching. _I feel so much better! Oh, wow, that was SO embarrassing! But… I guess the smiling god is smiling down on me in particular,_ he pressed his hands to his cheeks. _Because I got everything I ever wanted today!_ He pulled some pants on and a t-shirt, sitting down at his desk, doing the massive backlog of work he was responsible for. 

A few days later, at work, he chirped into the radio, doing the news with a rare enthusiasm that was reserved for only his most special occasions. During the weather, he stopped in the breakroom to get a bottle of water. One of the interns leapt to her feet. “Kevin!” Her smile seemed unusually forced, more so than usual. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I just want to touch you, can I do that?” 

“Um, sure,” Kevin said, smiling, giving her a tight hug in return. _I LOOOOVE working at Desert Bluffs Radio! My coworkers are just always so friendly and so affectionate! I love hugs!_

Carl entered the breakroom, looking over at them. “Oh! Aw, it’s a Kevin hug! I want to get in on this!” He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kevin. 

“Yay, hugs!” Kevin said, happily. They hugged for a moment before Kevin noticed Diego standing in the doorway. “Ah! Excuse me,” He untangled himself from them, rushing over to Diego. “More official paperwork to read on the air?” He asked, happily. 

Diego looked up at the group of coworkers, who were rubbing their hands together. “Mm. Walk with me.” 

Kevin followed after him, excitedly. “So, what’s this about?” 

“I can’t talk, here.” Diego held it over his shoulder. Kevin took it between bloody fingers. 

“Thanks! I will read this for you. With enthusiasm,” Kevin said, happily. “... You’re so kind to me, it’s the least I can do.” 

Diego’s eyes scanned the hall. “Kevin. About yesterday. Don’t tell anyone. Got it?” 

“About what?” 

“Anything. Any of it. I took you home, dropped you off, and left. Okay?” He looked down at Kevin, who nodded, gravely. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Kevin promised. _I don’t know why I can’t, but if Diego says not to tell anyone, then I won’t!_

“Don’t tell anyone anything about us. At all. Don’t even mention me to other people. Can I get you to promise that?” Diego frowned. 

“Oh, of course! If- if that’s what you want! I won’t talk about you to anyone,” Kevin nodded, gravely. “But I can mention you on the air? Right?” 

“Casually and impassively. Only if I give you something to read, or there is a story pertaining to me and science. Understand?” 

“I understand, I won’t tell anyone!” Kevin swore, vehemently. 

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Carl yelled from up the hall. "Diego, I have something I need to speak to you about..."

Diego stared at him. "... no you don't." He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, but I really do..."

"I know exactly what you need to discuss and it doesn't need to be discussed. I understand perfectly." His tone was clipped.

"Oh? Well, if you think so." Carl's tone was vague. 

“Later, Kevin.” Diego continued walking, and Kevin clutched the paper to his chest, watching Diego leave, his heart pounding. _He’s so… cool!_ A blush crept up into his face. _Ahhh. He’s so confident and collected and take charge…_ He bit his lip, letting his thoughts wander inappropriately before catching himself. _Kevin! Stop it, stop being bad! Get those thoughts under control, sir!_ He saw that the on air light flickered on and he burst in, sliding up to the seat. “WELCOME BACK, Desert Bluffs!~ I have another notice from our faaaaaavorite scientist!” he smiled into the mic, not noticing Carl looking in at him suspiciously. 

 

He didn’t see Diego for another week, until it was time for his mandatory clinical trial. He entered the room and Diego was standing there with a clipboard. “Ah! Hello, Diego! Welcome back!” Kevin said, happily. 

“I could say the same,” Diego looked over at him. “Step onto the platform.” Kevin stepped onto the small step, lying back against the slope, raising his hands up. Diego reached up, wrapping his fingers around Kevin’s wrists, getting a blush from the Desert Bluffs radio host. “We need your arms at your sides for this one…” He strapped those to the side straps, before strapping his torso, and then his feet. “How are you feeling? Physical state? Mental state? Any muscle soreness, weakness, lethargy, nausea, fatigue, anything at all?”

“Nope, nope nope, I’m one hundred percent now that you’re here again~” Kevin said, happily. “Diego, what happened to Emil?” Diego smirked, grimly, marking some things down on his sheet before pointing downwards. Kevin gasped. “Do you mean he’s on a lower floor, or like, in a basement, or like, buried in the ground?” 

“Let’s say, we have him doing some… more intensive… testing.” Diego said, smugly. 

Kevin’s eyes stayed wide like that, stunned. “Wow…” 

Diego attached two diodes to Kevin’s temples, and one on his throat, and two on his inner wrists, before he gripped Kevin’s arm, his other hand cleaning a spot just below Kevin’s inner elbow with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol. “Alright, Kevin. This product is a shot, administered through in the muscle of the arm. So this is going to sting. Deep breaths…” 

“Like the other shot?” 

Diego nodded. “Exactly like that one.” He reached to the side table, removing the cover on the needle, inserting it into the muscle, depressing the plunger. He removed the syringe, covering the spot with a taped cotton ball. He put the cover on, removed the needle from the syringe, and pulled the plunger out, inserting the needle, putting the plunger back in, throwing the syringe into the trash. “Okay, Kevin. Nothing will happen for about fifteen minutes. It reaches its peak at 30 minutes, but if you stay calm and peaceable, at the thirty minute mark, we’ll transfer you to the exercise machine and test your responses via equipment.”

Kevin followed Diego lazily with his eyes. “Okay. So… we just, talk?” Kevin bit his lip. “Can we talk?” 

“Go ahead,” Diego looked up at him. “Would you like me to tilt you so you’re not standing on your feet so much?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Kevin paused. Diego took a seat in one of the chairs, his elbows on his legs. “... I’m glad you’re my scientist again.” Diego turned just slightly red, looking away. “... I… I feel better when you’re in here with me.” Kevin murmured. 

Diego was silent a moment, resting his chin in his hand. “We simply work together, Kevin. Don’t get confused.” 

"I won't! But the ki-"

The glare Diego hit him with was intense enough to make him bite off his words. Diego looked away again, his lips pursed slightly. "Wasting your time and your life on this. What is it about me that you like, even?..."

Kevin suddenly flushed. "I don't know... just, everything."

"Specifically!" Diego scowled. 

"O-originally it was the way you... lit up, at your introduction party," Kevin said, self-consciously. "Your smile was nice, too bad I never get to see it anymore... then it was the way the light hits your hair and your confident attitude and..." Kevin hung his head.

Diego was silent a moment, before letting out a long frustrated sigh. "Of course..." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're wasting your time. Find someone else to fall in love with."

Kevin gaped, and the monitor began picking up the distressed signals. "I-...! You think I could? Just... do that!" His tone was surly and Diego realized he'd very much offended the radio host. "That's like telling me to just... go find another life path! Or telling you to give up doing science to be an english teacher!" 

Diego's disgusted look indicated that he got Kevin's point all too clearly. "You're young and intelligent. You'll find someone else."

"Oh... You just don't understand!" Kevin said, grumpily. They sat in silence, Diego staring off at the wall, listening to the beeps from Kevin's heart monitor, rapid and high pitched. 

"... you need to calm down. You'll affect the test." 

Kevin tossed his head, looking away from Diego. "Why don't you just go off and find another test?" 

Diego's eyes flashed before he processed Kevin's reply, and after a moment, he chuckled. Kevin looked startled before blushing. "What!?" He demanded, embarrassed. 

"... that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Diego shook his head, an amused look on his face.

"You're ridiculous," Kevin retorted.

"Alright, Kevin. Lethargy? Nausea? Anything?" Diego checked his watch. 

Kevin frowned but thought about it. "Ignoring my annoyance with you... I feel fine. Energetic. It feels good. I feel pretty good." 

"Alright." Diego marked it down, before walking over to Kevin. He undid the diodes and unstrapped Kevin. "Follow me to the exercise equipment."

They went into the next room, and Diego hooked him up to the equipment. He wrote something down. "Alright, we'll start you at a slow pace, and keep an eye on things.” He started the machine and he took a seat, watching Kevin. Kevin seemed to be doing well. They kept it going for almost fourty-five minutes until Diego noticed Kevin’s readings were a bit unusual. He didn’t catch it in time, and Kevin stumbled and flew off the machine, and Diego moved over to him, kneeling down. “Kevin? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like I’m on fire.” Kevin muttered. “I’m just… drained. All at once.”

Diego pressed his forearm to Kevin’s forehead. “You’re always unnaturally hot… but I think this is even warmer than you are normally.” He glanced at his readings, ignoring Kevin’s pressing his face against Diego’s cool arm. “Compared to your normal readings at this point in previous tests… you’re definitely showing some unusual signals. Do you need to lay down?” 

“You feel like ice,” Kevin muttered. He gripped Diego’s arm, sliding it down his neck. “... That feels really good.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head towards it. 

“Kevin. Focus.” Diego frowned, his eyes fixed on the radio host, who was moving closer to him, sliding his face and neck up Diego’s arm. Diego looked around, looking alarmed. “Kevin,” He pulled his arm away. “Can you walk? Come on. We’re going to take you to the infirmary.” He helped him up. On the way through, he picked up the syringe out of the trash, frowning at it. He pocketed it, and continued taking Kevin along. 

When Kevin snapped out of it, Diego was sitting next to him, checking his phone. “Hello, Kevin.” 

“Hi, Diego.” Kevin said, smiling at him. “I’m sorry the test didn’t go well! That’s two bad ones in a row! That’s really unusual for-” 

“That wasn’t the product.” Diego answered, offhanded. 

“Huh?” Kevin frowned. 

“Someone swapped my syringe of ERE-2100 with a syringe of EMT-31. I didn’t catch it until it was too late… I’m sorry that happened. I should have been paying closer attention, but…” He pursed his lips. “I wasn’t expecting someone to sabotage my test.” 

“Well, what did it do?” Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“Nothing particularly. Fortunately, you didn’t react the way the other patients did. Instead of some of the more terrifying symptoms, you just exhibited hypersensitivity, weakness, fatigue…” Diego waved his hand. “I won’t discuss what it might have done instead, because it didn’t. I’ll be much more careful in the future, I promise you can trust me.” 

“I know. I do.” Kevin replied, fixing his eyes on the dark-skinned scientist. Diego looked away from him. 

“Whenever you feel ready, go ahead and head home. We’ve gotten our data, and, I guess, even though it wasn’t the data I intended to gather… it’s still quite relevant.” Diego got to his feet. “Be careful going home.” 

Kevin watched him leave, leaning back against his pillow. _I wonder who would try to sabotage Diego!_

A little bit later, he pedaled for home, throwing his arms out and laughing to himself. _I didn’t die and Diego told me to take care!_ He turned his face upward, returning his hands to the handlebars. To his surprise, raindrops began dripping on his face, and Kevin gasped in surprise. _Surprise raaaaaaaaain~ Oh! That’s right! Strex arranged this rainstorm last week, I forgot all about it._ He pedaled even faster, smiling happily from ear to ear. 

At home, he fed his pet spider, scratching his belly before showering and changing into his bathrobe instead of clothes. He sat down on the couch, putting a movie on, and cooking dinner. He’d just sat down to eat when there was a knock at his door. Confused, Kevin drew his bathrobe tighter and peered out the peephole. _Diego!_ He flung the door open, seeing the scientist soaked clean through, leaning against the wall, eyes downcast. Kevin shivered, wondering what could be so bad that would bring Diego here in a state like this.


	4. Mystery Boxers

Distantly, Kevin heard the crack of thunder, and he could see the wind blowing the rain in sheets but none of that mattered nearly as much as the sight of Diego, leaning against his doorframe, his head resting on his arm, soaked clean through. The rain dripped off his arms and off his labcoat, and his eyes looked vacant, and Kevin could tell instantly he was dealing with something heavy. 

“Diego! It’s you!... you’re… Why are you here? And you’re SOAKED! Come in, you’ll freeze out there!” He reached out, grabbing his soaked sleeve, pulling Diego inside, shutting the door behind him, adjusting his fluffy white bathrobe. _I wasn’t really expecting company. This bathrobe is much too short for that._ He hesitated but reached up, sliding Diego’s labcoat down his shoulders, holding the dripping garment awkwardly in his hand. “What’s wrong, what are you doing here?” He gazed into Diego’s eyes.

Diego leaned back against the door, looking upward, at the pristine white ceilings with their tight corners, the awkward, uncomfortable architecture of the Desert Bluffs buildings the focus of his eyes. “My research. It’s all gone, Kevin.” 

Kevin gasped, audibly, raising one hand to cover his mouth. “What…?” 

“While I was tending to you, the research I had been working on and compiling and working on, two years of my entire life…” Diego closed his eyes. “My computer’s been smashed, bleach poured in my petri dishes, whiteboards erased, backups wiped, the backups of the backups destroyed. This wasn’t … this wasn’t some random act of malice. This was someone who was very intimate with me, intimate with my work, knew where all my backups were, and meticulously destroyed everything I had in my life.” 

Kevin stared, agape at Diego. “That must be terrible!…” He moved towards him, giving him a tight hug. “Oh, Die- You are just SOAKED.” Kevin pulled away. “You need to change your clothes,” He frowned a bit, tilting his head. “Take them off, I’ll put them in the drier.” 

Diego stared up at the ceiling. “... I can’t stay…” 

“Oh shut it,” Kevin frowned, shifting the wet labcoat from one hand to the other. “Why are you here, then? Why come tell me?” 

“... Because I don’t know who did it… but I know who didn’t do it.” Diego slid to the floor, his back against the door. “... You would never… destroy me on purpose like that.”

“Off.” Kevin reached down, tugging Diego’s shirt over his shoulders. Diego sighed but lifted his arms and Kevin slid the shirt off, the wet t-shirt sliding easily over his stomach and arms. Kevin draped it over the labcoat. “Soaked COMPLETELY. Pants,” He pointed at them. 

Diego lifted an eyebrow, kicking his shoes off. “You just want to see me naked, Kevin?” but he began unbuttoning them. Kevin watched, only turning slightly red at the sight as Diego slid them over his hips and down his legs, handing them over, along with his socks. Kevin snatched them from his hands, walking over to the drier, putting them in, starting the machine. “I have some boxers here… they’re clean. Not mine, they’re too big. But you can probably wear them, you’re a little bigger than me.” He went into the bedroom, returning with a pair of blue boxers. 

“Whose are they?” Diego lifted a brow, taking the dry boxers from Kevin’s hand. 

“I have no idea. They just appeared in my drawer one day.” Kevin replied. “Maybe Ted’s? I washed them.” 

“Why did Ted leave his boxers here? How?” Diego scoffed, getting to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. 

“He came over after work to watch a movie with me and he stayed the night.” 

“And left his boxers?” Diego lifted an eyebrow.

“Ugh! He’s just a friend and coworker. When you say it like that,” Kevin looked away. “Ugh.” 

“Kevin, you know that Ted is…” Diego raised a brow, trying to think of how to delicately word what he wanted to say. “... he wants to fuck you, right?” 

“Ugh! No! We’re just friends!” Kevin insisted, crossing his arms. “Just friends.”

“Kevin, don’t be dense.” Diego frowned. 

“I don’t want to hear your nonsense, Diego!” Kevin tossed his head. “Ted is just a friend, one of the FEW friends I have, so I’d rather you not talk bad about him.” 

“I didn’t say him wanting to fuck you was a bad thing. Just a true thing.” 

Kevin shooed him off, annoyed, and Diego disappeared into the bathroom. Kevin went to his linen closet and removed a blanket, carrying it over to the couch, along with a pillow. He set up a bed. Diego exited the bathroom, having toweled his hair and body off, still wearing only the stolen boxers. Kevin took the boxers to the drier, while Diego got on the bed and wrapped the blanket around himself. Kevin watched Diego settle down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, so he went over and sat next to him. “... Who would do this?” 

“I don’t know. Anyone. As you know, scientists at Strex are competitive. It’s likely they knew I was coming towards a breakthrough, and they cut my throat to keep me from it.” Diego ran his hands through his towel-dried hair. 

“What were you working on?” 

“... I can’t tell you. It’s classified.” Diego murmured. 

“It’s classified? Wooooow,” Kevin said, eyes wide, an amazed blush across his face. “You’re such an important Strexcorp Scientist working on classified information and… I’m so sorry.” Diego was silent, staring down at the blanket. Kevin hesitated but leaned against him, resting his head against his shoulder, his bathrobe riding up his legs. “I’m… really glad you came to talk to me,” Kevin murmured. Diego looked over at him, looking him over before moving away, opening the blanket up and wrapping it and his arm around Kevin, pulling him close. Kevin squeaked, blushing when his leg touched Diego’s. “Ee. You’re so cold!” 

“And you’re so warm,” Diego answered, tilting his head against Kevin’s. 

“... Are- is this, okay?” Kevin asked, breathlessly.

Diego didn’t answer. Kevin relaxed against him, wrapped up in the blanket. “TV. Turn on,” He murmured. The TV flicked on, and Kevin thought a moment. “... Science channel, change.” The TV turned to the science channel and Kevin could feel Diego’s smile at the choice in TV. 

“Your choice in television doesn’t have anything to do with me, does it?” Diego’s smirk was palpable.

Kevin smacked him. “I like science!” 

“If you say so.”

Kevin closed his eyes, placing a hand on Diego’s chest, feeling the scientist’s human heart beating against his palm, the cold sinking into his skin. _I’m sure he’ll leave when his clothes dry… but for now~_ Kevin’s thoughts hummed lazily, blissfully. _This is everything I could ever ask for…_

They sat like that, silently, for a long time, Kevin listening to the voices coming from the TV, and the sounds of his and Diego’s shared breaths. Kevin listened, with regret, as the drier buzzed, ending its cycle. He could feel Diego’s body, much warmer now than it had been, and he regretted having to get up and go get it. He didn’t move to go get it, waiting for Diego to prompt him.

But the prompt never came. Kevin snuck a glance upward to find Diego’s eyes closed, breathing even. Kevin flushed. _Oh! He fell asleep._ Kevin moved even closer to him, nestling his head into Diego’s shoulder. Kevin closed his eyes, very much wanting to stay like that forever. 

He awoke in the middle of the night, finding that he was lying on his side, the blanket over him. He heard movement, and Kevin looked up, focusing his eyes, spotting Diego standing by the door, slipping his labcoat on. Kevin sat up, slowly. “Ugh- hi-” He rubbed his eyes. “Diego, are you going home?” 

“I’m going to go back to my lab and figure out where to go from here.” Diego glanced over his shoulder. “Thanks for your help, Kevin.” 

“I… um, it’s no problem!” Kevin bit his lip. “Sorry I- I couldn’t help more.” 

“You did everything you could.” Diego muttered, his hands in his labcoat pockets, looking down at the floor again.. 

Kevin got to his feet and ran over to him, tugging at his housecoat, adjusting it so he wasn’t flashing Diego. “Um, wait,” he hesitated, placing a hand on Diego’s arm. “I… um, Diego, you’re welcome here- anytime, my house is- my door’s gonna be open to you. Literally, I’m going to program you into the security system, so you can just come in. Come by anytime, okay?” 

Diego paused, looking at Kevin. “You-” He moved towards Kevin, cupping his cheek with his hand, tilting his head up, lowering his own, drawing the smaller man into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing together. Kevin startled again, but closed his eyes and fell into the kiss, tangling his hand in Diego’s hair. Diego pressed him against the wall, placing a hand on his shoulder, the other hand rested on Kevin’s knee, causing color to flood the radio hosts cheeks as Diego slid his hand up Kevin’s thigh. 

The cool hand on Kevin’s warm thigh caused him to break the kiss, gasping, flushed, the scientist’s name falling from his swollen lips. “Di-diego!” His hand dug into Diego’s shoulder, his body arching into that single point of contact.

At the sound of his name, Diego seemed to think about what he was doing. Another kiss, a chaste one, and he pulled away.. “I- need to go.” He removed his hand, taking a step back, slipping both hands into his pockets, pressing his lips together hard, avoiding looking at Kevin or anywhere close to the space surrounding him. “Thank you for tonight.” He slipped out the door, and it shut behind him, Kevin standing by the door, his hand clutching his chest. 

Kevin slumped to the floor, a blush spreading across his cheeks, his knees weak. _I… wow… Diego came HERE, came to see me, because… he needed… He came to me! For emotional support! Oh wow._ Kevin pressed his hands to his cheeks. He bit his lip, thinking. 

 

The next day, Kevin spotted Ted in the breakroom. “Hi, Ted,” Kevin chirped, his hands full of notes on a clipboard. 

“Hey! Kevin!” He grinned, over his mug of coffee. “You look nice today, as always. You’re just glowing this morning, like the Smiling God himself has kissed you on the forehead.” 

“Thank you!” Kevin blushed. “I appreciate it! I needed to talk to you about something. Um, last time you stayed over, you accidentally left, uh,” he looked around. “Left a pair of, boxers? I’m sorry, but something happened to them.” 

“What are you talking about?” Ted looked confused. “I didn’t leave any boxers…” He looked around, awkwardly. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

“What? But that’s ridiculous!” Kevin protested. “There were a random pair of boxers in my house and I’m QUITE sure they weren’t mine. No one’s stayed over but you…”

“I’m not sure what to tell you, Kevin…” Ted paused. “I mean, I came over, and all I had was the ones I was wearing, and, you saw them, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Yours were white.” Kevin furrowed his brow. “These were blue…” 

“Definitely not mine, then.” Ted shrugged. “May the Smiling God bless you,” 

“And you!” Kevin returned, automatically, as Ted walked away. 

“Oh, hey, Kevin, we should do something together soon, like go out for pizza or something.” Ted called from the doorway. 

“Great idea! You call it,” Kevin smiled, and Ted left. Kevin furrowed his brow, thinking hard. _If they weren’t his… then whose were they?_


	5. The Accident

Walking inside the restaurant, Kevin was laughing at a joke that Ted was telling him. “That’s so mean!” He covered his mouth, smiling. 

“Well, Kevin, you know what I always say. If the Smiling God didn’t bless it… you know the rest,” Ted shrugged. 

“You’re terrible,” Kevin laughed again. “Oh man. That’s so weird. How come you share your clinical trial room with someone? I get a room all to myself.” 

“You are the Voice of Desert Bluffs, you know. Directly below Strex, you are the most important person in town.” Ted nodded. “It only makes sense.”

Kevin blushed. “Thank you! You’re really too kind.” They found a seat, sliding into it. Kevin’s eyes immediately beelined towards Diego, spotting him sitting across the restaurant, with the other scientists. He wasn’t paying attention to the other people at the table, instead he was busily studying several documents on a clipboard, instead of eating with the rest of them. Kevin slid down in his seat. 

“What? What is it? Is there a ghost? HA. Just kidding, I don’t believe in ghosts.” Ted turned to look, and he thought to himself. “Mmm… I wasn’t expecting to see Diego here.” He turned back to Kevin.

 _After… last time... Diego’s been so massively busy. He never comes by the station, he sends someone else. He still manages my appointments, but he usually barely looks at me. I hate bothering him, he is persuing science after all…_ Kevin gazed at Diego, thinking to himself. _But… the shadows on his face are getting darker and darker… he looks… thin. He’s doing very important research! But… I miss the Diego I’m used to._

“Kevin? Heeeeeellllllo? Earth to Kevin? Are you okay?” Ted asked.

“Y-yeah! Of course,” Kevin smiled, looking down at his hands. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else? We- we can.” 

“No! I’m fine. I’m okay.” Kevin insisted. “I’m better than okay. Today is like, a super special day, a lovely, lovely day.” He smiled widely. “I’m perfect. I’m hanging out with my best friend and everything!” 

His voice got a little louder than he intended, and he could feel that perfect head swivel towards him, and Kevin tried not to be uncomfortable. He could feel that piercing gaze on him, and then on Ted, and Kevin fidgeted. 

“Kevin, you’re clearly not comfortable. We can go eat Italian or Mexican food. You like mexican food. We ate that last time.” Ted offered, frowning, clearly wanting to leave more than Kevin did.

“No- I am fine!” Kevin insisted. “I just… can we switch seats? You and me?” 

“Sure.” Ted and Kevin swapped seats and Kevin seemed a little more comfortable with his back to Diego. “Okay, so, what kind of pizza are you thinking? I’m thinking the special sounds good.” 

“I agree!” Kevin nodded, enthusiastically. “I’m so hungry.” After a few moments, he laughed. “Man, I’ve got to go to the bathroom! I’ll be back.” He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and left. He saw Diego standing near Ted, talking with him. 

He saw Diego leaned over, very close to Ted, and Kevin clearly heard him say, “- that road you’re on leads to nowhere.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Kevin asked, cheerfully, blushing as he moved closer. “Hi, Diego.” 

Diego straightened up. “Nothing important, Kevin,” he studied him. “Enjoy your meal, we were just leaving…” He still had dark circles under his eyes, not even able to take a break long enough to eat. Diego ruffled Kevin’s blonde hair, smiling before he turned his back and headed out of the restaurant. 

Ted looked annoyed, sitting across from Kevin. “Ah, everything okay, Ted?” Kevin asked, hesitantly. 

“Of course. All things are the work of God,” he smiled. “What’s more okay than that?” 

“Absolutely!” Kevin agreed. Their pizza was brought to the table and they began eating. 

 

Lying back against the platform, his hands strapped down, he looked over at Diego, sitting in a chair, looking over two documents on his clipboard, comparing them, far too focused to notice Kevin. 

Kevin gazed at him, wishing he had some way to help Diego with his work. His heart pounded in his chest, his eyes travelling across those dark circles under his eyes, and the more prominent cheekbones… more prominent than Kevin enjoyed seeing on Diego’s face. “I wish I could help you…” 

Diego glanced at him. “Hm? No, I don’t think you can. Sorry.” He looked down at the papers. “I mean, it would take far more time than you had available to redo two years of work. I’ve started over again but, clearly, I’m still far behind.” 

“... There’s nothing at all I can do?” Kevin asked, shyly. 

Diego paused, thinking to himself. “Mmmm…” He lowered the paper, thinking to himself. “... Yes. Actually. If you really insist. There are a few tests I absolutely need to replicate before I can move forward… If you’d be so kind, I could use your assistance at my lab, to make up for lost research.” 

“YES! I want to go back to your lab!” Kevin said, in an awed voice. “Yes I do, so much,” 

“Good.” Diego answered. “Okay, Kevin. How do you feel?” 

“Excited! I feel good!” Kevin said, enthusiastically. 

Diego’s mouth twitched in a smile. “I need to stop affecting these studies…” 

 

At work the next day, all Kevin could think about was getting to go to Diego’s lab that evening. He stirred his coffee with a bloody finger, smiling to himself. Carl, his boss, picked up on Kevin’s excited behavior. “Well, well, someone seems like they’re in a VERY good mood today!” Carl smiled. “Any particular reason for that?” 

“Nope!” Kevin smiled from ear to ear, shaking his head. “No particular reason.” 

“Mm. I thought something good might have happened with Diego,” Carl smiled, his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee.

“Oh, no,” Kevin shook his head. “No… he… he looks sick, doesn’t he?” 

“I heard he got transferred back to being your clinical physician,” Carl questioned. 

“Yes, a month ago,” Kevin replied. “He’s been so busy though, he hasn’t even looked in my direction.” 

“Mmmmmm…” Carl murmured. “I was just wondering, that’s all.” 

Kevin shook his head. “Nope…” He picked up his coffee, his fingers leaving red smears all over the yellow cup. “I better get back to the booth!” He scurried back to the booth, the blood squelching on the floor, as he took his seat, resting his elbows on the desk, blood soaking through the fabric, smiling as he thought about what would happen that evening. 

 

Kevin arrived at Diego’s lab and he knocked on the door, waiting. No one answered, so after a few moments, he knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked harder, and the door swung open, slightly. _Uh… this is a high-tech security door, designed by StrexCorp! There’s no way it should just open!_ Kevin moved inside, slowly, cautiously looking around as he entered. 

He entered the main room, and he startled, screaming. “Diego!” He ran over to him, dropping to his knees. There was a knife wound across Diego’s chest, so much blood, and he wasn’t moving.

He moved slightly when Kevin shook him, and Kevin called for an ambulance. Kevin spent the whole time next to Diego, holding his hand tightly. When the ambulance came, Kevin elbowed his way into it, sitting down. The ambulance doctors worked hard on Diego, but it was clear they didn’t hold out high hopes for him to survive. Kevin sat in the lobby of the hospital, his head in his hands, sobbing, wondering who would attack Diego. _He can’t die! He can’t! He doesn’t even know how much I actually love him yet. If they can’t save him, I’ll have them destroyed… whoever did this to my Diego… I’ll-_ He choked out a sob, too scared to do anything but cry and wait for the doctor. 

A few hours later, the doctor came back into the lobby. “Kevin?” 

Kevin ran over to the doctor, gripping his arm. “Please tell me, how is he?” Kevin begged. 

“Well, he’s weak, but he’s alive.” The doctor trailed off. “It was a little touch and go, but it’s lucky you found him when you did.” 

Kevin tore past him, heading to where Diego was. He ran straight there, rushing in, over to Diego’s side. “Diego!” His tears were out of control all over again, and he choked out a sob, dropping to his knees, gripping his hand, pressing its coolness against his face.

“...Kevin,” Diego murmured, stroking his cheek. “... I’m sorry.” 

“S-sorry for wh-what?” Kevin managed to choke out. 

“For you seeing me like that.” 

“Sh-shut it. I’m just glad I-...” Kevin burst into tears all over again. Weak as Diego was, it still made him frown. 

“Don’t cry… I hate it…” Diego tilted Kevin’s chin upward, tugging him towards him. Kevin got up and moved towards him, and Diego kissed him, a gentle kiss, full of love. “I can’t stand it when you’re sad…”

Kevin took a seat next to him, holding his hand. “I won’t cry… I’m happy you’re okay. I’m-” he choked up. “I’m so happy you’re alive!” Diego stroked his cheek. 

Kevin called for a taxi and the taxi took them to his house. He made Diego a bed on the couch. “I’d feel better if you stayed here,” Kevin explained, firmly. Diego hadn’t argued. 

Fortunately, with Desert Bluffs’ advanced technology, Diego was up and about in a day or two. He hadn’t said much, but when Kevin came in with an armload of groceries, his eyes followed Kevin to the kitchen. Kevin came back after he’d put the groceries away. 

“Is everything okay?” Kevin asked, sitting next to him. 

“Does anyone know I’m here?” Diego asked. 

“Not that I know of,” Kevin looked puzzled. “Why?” 

“... I’m just, thinking about you.” Diego looked up at the ceiling. “And me. And how I just can’t seem to keep away from you.” 

Kevin hesitated, placing a hand on his shoulder, stroking his cheek, not sure what to say, not sure anything was fitting. Diego wrapped a hand around Kevin’s warm hand, kissing the palm of it, causing Kevin to shiver. “Why do you always feel like ice?” 

“... Because not all of us can be as warm and loving as you,” Diego replied, sighing as he leaned back against the seat. Kevin leaned towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I need to go before someone figures out where I am."

"It's safe here!" Kevin insisted, sitting up. "You'll..." 

Diego ruffled his hair. "I've been here for two days... I can't just stay here forever..." he paused, stroking Kevin's cheek. "You always look at me like that. Like I'm... something." 

"You are! I... I love you, so...!" Kevin flushed. "You're something to me." 

Diego tipped his chin upwards, drawing him into a kiss. Pulling away, he smirked. "If I'm going to go to hell, I should run in screaming instead of tiptoeing... isn't that right?"

"I don't understand..." Kevin admitted.

"... maybe I've always been there..." Diego paused. 

"What are you saying?" Kevin demanded. 

Without an answer, Diego drew him in for another kiss. He pulled away. “Come over to my house, not my lab, my house, tomorrow evening. I’ll treat you to a special evening. … As a thank you for sitting in the lobby of the hospital for two hours… And for letting me stay here for two days.”

“Be careful, Diego. Someone tried to kill you,” Kevin looked up at him.

Diego smirked. “I’ll only let you in and no one else.” 

“You don’t remember who came in?” Kevin looked up at him. 

Diego shook his head, getting to his feet. He walked towards the door, glancing over his shoulder at Kevin. “Have a good night,” before slipping out the door.


	6. First Date

Kevin nervously approached the door of Diego’s house. He hadn’t been followed, no one knew where he was (as Diego had insisted), and so Kevin felt a bit more confident about knocking on the door. After a moment, Diego opened the door. “Welcome, come on in.” Kevin entered, nervously, glancing around the room, absorbing everything with his eyes. “Were you followed?” Diego frowned.

“No, I wasn’t, I watched!” Kevin insisted. He took his shoes off, leaving them next to the door. Diego helped him take his coat off, placing it on the recliner, before heading to the kitchen. Kevin looked around the house. It was small, but cozy. A nice couch, distinctly bare, and a small, but decent-sized TV stuck out to Kevin. Next to the TV was three bookshelves in a row, all filled with very thick, intelligent looking books. Kevin walked over to them, and he picked out one with a red cover. _Advanced Biology._ He opened it, beginning to flip through the pages.

“You’re interested in advanced biology?” Diego questioned from the doorway, a glass of wine held in his fingers. 

“Oh, no, it’s just, I like the…” Kevin flipped a few pages, a bit flustered at being caught going through Diego’s things. “The cover drew me in. It looks so friendly, and at a level even I could probably understand. Sorry, I didn’t mean to go through your stuff. I just- I like science and I was curious and- maybe thought- I could borrow one of these sometime.” He put the book away, hastily.

Diego was silent a moment. “Here.” He held the glass out. “For you.” 

Kevin moved towards it, reaching out to take it. “Oh, I’m not a big fan of wine-” He paused, raising the wine to his nose. “... Is this East Orchard’s Sweet Red?” His eyes widened. “This is my FAVORITE…! Like, the only kind I like! That’s so weird!” 

“What a coincidence… it’s my favorite as well.” Diego disappeared into the kitchen. Kevin was still dealing with the surprise, and so he took a sip of wine to steady his nerves. _Just… stay calm, Kevin. You don’t want to act like a spaz… Stay calm._

Kevin looked around again, before being drawn to a small book that looked washed out in color, like a faded purple. He reached for it, beginning to pull it off the shelf. “Aaaah,” he heard Diego say, in a scolding tone, pushing the book back on the shelf. “You’re too curious, Kevin.” 

Kevin blushed. “I’m so sorry! I just… it was… it looks so old.” 

“It is old.” Diego answered. “I brought it with me to Desert Bluffs.” 

“What is it?” Kevin asked, staring up at Diego with awe in his eyes. 

“The food will get cold if you don’t hurry,” Diego answered, heading into the kitchen.

Kevin took a deep breath. _Okay, that was a mistake. He caught you once so you do it again and then you actually did get in trouble. What was I thinking?_ Kevin took another sip of the wine, heading into the kitchen. The light was low, and there was a candle on the table, and two plates. Kevin took a seat, at the table, his eyes wide, setting the glass down. “Is this… Linguine Carbonara? Tell me it isn’t.” He looked up at Diego. “Diego! How are you doing this?” Kevin blushed. “How do you know what all my favorite things are? Did you access my mind scan?” 

“You just looked like a pasta person… I actually just made and picked things I liked, and hoped you would too…” Diego murmured, taking a seat across from him, lacing his fingers in front of him. “I got lucky.” 

“This is so romantic and perfect that I think I might die,” Kevin blushed. 

“Well, don’t do that,” Diego glanced at him. “... I’m glad you’re happy though. … Why are you crying?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Kevin scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I just… I just got overwhelmed for some reason, I… this is so amazing but I just think that… you almost died! and… If you’d died, or if you left or… what I would do…” 

Diego stared down at the table, a serious expression on his face. “... You’d cry less.” 

“I’d smile less, too.” Kevin replied.

Diego began eating, thinking to himself. 

“... It’s weird to say, and I know it’s probably not… appropriate for our first date,” Kevin blushed, looking away. “... but I feel like I’ve always loved you.” Diego looked up at him, before looking back down again. He set his fork down, thinking of a response. The silence hung in the air, before Kevin started eating. “I’m sorry. It seems like I ruined the mood but… this is the most romantic thing I’ve ever… had happen to me, personally. I mean, once, I had a boyfriend bring me flowers but that’s not… he just wanted to… this is... a romantic, home cooked meal, my FAVORITE meal, and my favorite wine and candles and…” 

Diego looked up at him, an amused smile on the corners of his usually stoic mouth, as he picked up his fork again. “Kevin, you’re rambling.” 

“... It’s just really nice. I don’t know how to… tell you how absolutely happy I am.” Kevin looked away. “I always imagined going on a date with you, and it was good but this-” 

“Is just the beginning,” Diego supplied, gently.

Kevin blushed. “Oh…” 

They ate in comfortable silence, before going into the living room to watch a movie. They cuddled up on the couch, putting Hulu Plus on, and a TV show they both agreed on. Diego wrapped his arms around Kevin, and held him throughout the show.

When Kevin giggled and turned his head to ask Diego what he thought of a joke made on the show, he found Diego gazing at him. _Should I…_ He hesitated too long, because Diego quickly lowered his head, taking the choice from Kevin, kissing him. It was a long, slow, intimate kiss, one that stretched on forever. When it finally ended, Kevin snuggled back against him, continuing to watch the TV, but his mind wasn’t on it. _He’s slow and gentle and intimate… He’s not handsy or rough or trying to go too fast…_

Kevin turned back to face him, and Diego met him there, pulling him back into another kiss. Kevin felt those hands on his face, his neck, his lower back… Kevin was seeing stars. When the kiss ended, they realized the show was over. 

Diego put on the next episode and they snuggled back together, both of them pretending to watch the film until Kevin noticed the time. “... Diego, I need to go.” he sighed. “I don’t want to… I want to stay here forever.”

“Mm… If you don’t leave now, you’ll be caught out past mandatory curfew…” Diego agreed, thinking to himself.

“... Mm-hmm.” Kevin agreed, muttering into Diego’s collar. “... So… I should go…” he seemed to hesitate over his words. “Unless… You want me to-” 

“You should go.” 

Kevin flushed at the cold tone of Diego’s words. “O-oh? Well, okay then… I’ll go home. Thanks for the date… everything was so perfect.” He got to his feet, picking up his jacket off the recliner, slipping it on. “Good night, Diego,” he said, flustered, heading towards the door. 

Diego got to his feet, strolling over to the door, pushing it shut behind Kevin. “You’re forgetting something.” He turned Kevin and gently kissed him, that same soft and sweet kiss. “Good night, Kevin.” 

Kevin flushed and turned and threw the door open, rushing out it. He fast walked to his bike,  
sliding onto it. He couldn’t believe it. He started pedalling for home. He threw his head back,  
smiling happily. _Best day ever, best date ever..._

 

The next day at work, Kevin went into the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee, adding copious amounts of cream and sugar. He spotted another intern sitting at a table looking stressed and he greeted her. "Good morning, intern April. A beautiful Desert Bluffs morning, isn't it?"

"Just lovely." April smiled at him, the smile stretched tight across her lips. "The Smiling God certainly has blessed today, hasn't he?"

"He certainly has." Kevin chirped, a little more enthusiastic than usual. "It's absolutely perfect out there today."

"Absolutely," April responded.

"Kevin, aren't you just in the brightest mood I've ever seen you in!" Carl entered, smiling, holding a very tall coffee cup. "Did something happen with Diego?"

"No!" Kevin blurted, embarrassed, a crimson blush spreading across his face. "Why do you assume that anytime I'm happy, it's because of Diego?"

"Just a guess," Carl flashed a smile at him, leaning against the counter.

"Good morning, Kevin. Lovely morning." Ted entered the break room, going over to the coffee pot. "Just beautiful."

"Oh, isn't it just?" Kevin replied, happily.

"Today is just radiant with celestial energy. We will have to put extra energy into praising the Smiling God today." Ted smiled. "Speaking of radiance, you're in an excellent mood today, Kevin."

"Mmm-hmm! Thank you." Kevin beamed. "I had a really great day yesterday."

"With Diego?"

"No! Argh, why do you all keep saying that?" Kevin blushed. "I can be happy without Diego."

"Mmm." Ted added creamer to his coffee. "It just seems like you're much happier after something happens with that pissy scientist."

"Diego isn't pissy!" Kevin argued. "You take that back, Ted."

"Kevin, look, I see the way he treats you, and it's not right." Ted frowned. Kevin took his coffee and stormed out of the break room.

"Moody little ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Kevin heard Carl ask.

Kevin entered his studio, plopping down in the chair, looking grumpy. Blood squished up through his shoes and through his pants as he arranged his notes. "Ugh, they don't understand," he complained. "Am I wrong?" he sighed, and went back to work.

 

Kevin stood in the grocery store, looking at the nutritional value of the box of cereal he had in his hand. "Hmmm..." he murmured. "Seems a-okay to me." He glanced up and spotted Diego. "Ah! Diego!" He waved. Diego glanced up from his cart, but he looked away immediately after. Kevin frowned, but walked over to him, his grocery basket over his arm. "Hi, Diego!" Kevin stopped short when Diego didn't stop or acknowledge him. He hesitated, milling about a bit before hesitantly, sadly, moving on, but not without a glance backwards. "..." he stopped and turned. "Did I do something?"

"... no. How could you?" was all Diego said, before rounding a corner.

Kevin ran after him. “H-hey, wait, Diego,” Kevin gripped his sleeve. “Diego, wait. I… I’m confused…” 

“I don’t know what you’re confused about,” Diego said, coldly. “But I’ll gladly explain. I’m busy, Kevin. Finish your shopping.” He jerked his hand away from Kevin’s arm and Kevin looked after him, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Ouch…” Kevin heard a voice from behind him, and he held back his tears. “I guess Ted was kind of right, huh?” He turned to see Carl coming around a corner with a shopping cart. Carl leaned on the handle of the cart, raising an eyebrow. “Man that guy is a real grumpy grump. Maybe he needs the Smiling God’s help to-” 

“... no. He is perfect.” Kevin bit his lip. “I disagree.” 

“Well.” Carl said, stiffly. The silence was tense for a while, before Carl simply walked away, and Kevin returned to his shopping as well. 

Kevin carried his groceries back to his bike, putting them on it. He startled when he felt someone behind him, but relaxed when it was just Diego. 

“Saturday. 6 o’ clock.” Diego said, sounding annoyed. He turned and walked off, leaving Kevin confused. 

“I don’t-...” Kevin tilted his head. _Must be inviting me back for another date? But he was so angry in the grocery store!_ He pedaled for home, the agonizing desert heat causing sweat to run down off his helmet and down his face. Luckily it was a short trip and he was home, removing the layers which had made him miserable on the way back. He stripped down to his underclothes and put the groceries away, before collapsing on the couch. 

He stared up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. Another date with Diego… He rolled over onto his side, blushing. He was annoyed, thinking at how right everyone had been. He was rarely ever this happy without it having something to do with Diego.


	7. Just A Really Bad Day

A bead of sweat ran down Kevin’s chest, and Diego lowered his head to it, his tongue flicking tauntingly across Kevin’s skin, causing Kevin to whimper and moan in pleasure. “Ah- Diego,” he laced his fingers in the scientist’s hair. “Diego. This feels like… like a dream.” he slid down lower, and Diego ran his cool hands up Kevin’s stomach, pressing gentle kisses to his sweat-slicked stomach.

“It’s not a dream. I’m real.” Diego threaded his hand with Kevin’s, sliding lower, nuzzling and nipping at Kevin through the fabric. “This is real, Kevin.” 

Kevin’s breathing hitched, his breath frantic, coming out in pants as his back arched off of the bed. “Nn- Diego…” 

He heard a loud screeching and he sat up, covered in sweat from head to toe, feeling sick and embarrassingly aroused. He slapped at his alarm, holding his head, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he breathed in and out. _Ugh another one of THOSE dreams! How embarrassing… I can’t believe I have dreams where I question if they’re dreams._ He reminded himself that he had another date with Diego tonight and that was the thought that made him get up and take a shower. 

He pressed his hands against the wall of the shower, letting the water run over him. _Ugh, those dreams… I wish I’d stop having them. I guess it’s better than the one where he gets tortured…_ Kevin bit his lip. _Much better than that one…_ He recalled that tongue across his skin and he shivered, before he realized he was drifting off and he quickly scrubbed up, lathering his body with soap just as the water turned off. “Agh, no!” He hit his hand against the wall. _I wasted my morning water ration!_

Kevin got out of the bath and dried his body off, attempting to wipe off as much of the soap as he could. He sighed and got dressed, just knowing today would be a really awful day. He started pedalling towards work, but as he got closer to the station the wind started blowing. Kevin looked up to see inky black clouds beginning to crawl across the sky. Kevin fought the wind all the way to work, just managing to make it inside before the storm began pouring down in torrents, the thirsty ground drinking up the water. Kevin went to the back and everyone was talking in a small huddle over by the coffee pot. “Good morning,” Kevin said, opening the cabinet and reaching for a coffee cup. 

The whole group visibly jumped, as if they hadn’t expected to see Kevin there. Kevin shifted on his feet, feeling their eyes fixed on him, as if they had all been talking secretly about him, or something else… Kevin’s heart pounded a little bit as he shifted the cup in his hands, waiting for someone to speak. “Uh, good morning, Kevin.” Ted looked up at him. “Quite a storm today, eh?” 

“Indeed…” Kevin paused. “Something must have upset the Smiling God.” 

“You don’t seem very happy either,” Ted looked at him. “... Bad morning?” 

Kevin looked around the group, and they were still staring blankly at him, as if he had grown another head or as if someone were behind him with a large bloody knife. He turned his head and checked and found neither of those things true. He still had just the one head, and no one was standing behind him. “It was fine…? Why?” He moved past them, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“No reason, just curious.” 

A voice rang out, startling the group. “Good morning everyone. This little girl struggled all the way here. Gave me quite a workout,” One of the female interns complained, struggling to carry in a small box. “Ughhh she’s so heavy though. As much as I love having her, she weighs a ton...”

Kevin whirled around, his smile spreading across his face. “LUCY!” The furry blob popped its head up, launching itself out of the box and towards Kevin, who hugged it, sagging a little under the sheer weight of it. “Awww, hey sweetie girl,” he crooned, hugging it. “Aren’t you just what I needed this morning…” he looked around. “I’m going to take her all day. If anyone’s opposed… good luck taking her from me.” 

He took Lucy and the cup of coffee back to the recording studio, sitting down in the chair, blood soaking into his pants and shoes, taking a drink of his coffee. He set the cup down and snuggled the StrexPet. “Lucy, I have just had a terrible morning. I hope your morning is better than mine.” He scratched her underneath her chin, which was almost invisible under all that hair. 

Smiling, Kevin flicked the switch, his heart racing with eagerness to go through another broadcast. Once the news was finished, he switched the radio over to the mandated 30 minutes of pure StrexCorp propaganda, beginning to pet Lucy. “Well, our show’s over, Lucy. What are we going to do?” Lucy squeaked and Kevin thought to himself. “I guess we can go see what Diego’s up-” Lucy suddenly latched onto his arm and Kevin shuddered, crying out in pain as it sunk its teeth into his arm, sending pain shooting through his entire arm. “OW. LUCY, OW,” He tried to push her off of him, but it didn’t budge, blood streaming down its fur and dripping down Kevin’s arm. Ordinarily, Kevin wouldn’t mind the blood, but the situation was a little different.

He took off out of the studio, the pet still sunk into his arm. He ran down the hallway, running past a few interns. The interns down the hall jumped on Kevin when they saw him, some of them grabbing the pet, others grabbing Kevin. The pain started to really sink in, increasing in intensity as they grabbed Lucy and he began whimpering, the tears welling up in his eyes. The interns exchanged glances, not knowing what to do.

“I don’t know what to do,” Intern Vanessa yelled. “If we pull it off, it’ll probably take the chunk of arm with it.”

“It’s a biomachine, you idiot,” Carl said, angrily. “Switch the damn thing off.”

Vanessa gasped with the realization, and she switched it off. It went limp, and she removed it from Kevin’s arm. His wound was a rainbow of colors, purple, black, green, red, and was dripping more blood than it should have been. Kevin turned his head to stare at the wound, his eyes staring blankly at the injury, unsure of how to process the situation. “Intern Sue, call a medic, and Intern Neil needs to call Diego,” Carl yelled. “He built this thing, he can figure out what to do with it.” 

Kevin, feeling numb, reached out and took Lucy from Vanessa, who hesitated initially but let him have it. He carried Lucy, trudging into the break room, his heart racing and pain welling up in his arm. He slumped into a chair, Lucy in his lap. He rocked back and forth. _I don’t know what I did. It hurts so much. I know Lucy didn’t mean to do it. I must have done something to upset her._

He stayed like that until the medic came to patch his arm up. Kevin gave her a shaky smile. “H-hi,” The medic gave him a small smile, beginning to disinfect his wound. Kevin hissed, the wound stinging sharply. The medic wiped the wound off with a rag, and gave him a shot, beginning to sew up his wound. Kevin startled when the door slammed open and he slowly lifted his eyes to see a very angry scientist in the doorway, his eyes looking over Kevin, assessing the damages before looking down at Lucy. 

“Give me the damn thing,” 

“NO. You’re going to destroy her,” Kevin gasped, his heart beginning to frantically pound, as he flung his good arm around Lucy, leaning over her, protecting her with his body, causing the medic to cry out. 

“Stay still!” 

“Damn straight, I’m going to destroy it. It’s defective and it needs to be destroyed.” Diego answered, angrily. 

“Lucy didn’t MEAN to hurt me, I’m sure of it.” Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, hot and desperate, ringing sobs out of him that he didn’t mean to let go. “You’re not going to destroy Lucy. You can fix her, right?” He fixed his eyes on Diego’s face, that pinched and angry face, perfect and beautiful.

“It’s easier and cheaper to destroy it and rebuild,” Diego scowled. 

“If you destroy Lucy, I will be really, really angry with you,” Kevin answered, looking up at Diego with tears in his eyes.

“That’s not much of a threat,” Diego said, but his tone sounded unsure. 

“Tell that to your last patient,” Kevin said, ominously. 

“... You mean Anna?” Diego raised a brow, in that dry sarcastic tone. “She got transferred to another facility because she had a unique bloodtype, something I’m quite sure you didn’t have any involvement in.” Kevin pouted, his clever idea foiled, but he had no intention of giving Lucy up. “... how bad was it?” Diego finally muttered.

The medic packed up their things. “Not too bad. The bite was pretty deep but he’ll be alright. You better do as he says, Diego. Kevin might be a sweetie pie, but you don’t want to see him when he’s angry.” Kevin blushed at the praise from the medic, giggling as she left them alone together.

Diego rolled his eyes as the medic left. “This town is too damn small. Everyone knows everyone else’s business.” He muttered, watching them leave. He walked over and took a seat next to Kevin. Kevin could see him studying the bandage, but he didn’t know what Diego was thinking. The scientist raised his hand to the bandage, running it over it. “Kevin…” Kevin shivered lightly at the gentle caress but didn’t move.

“Don’t hurt her.” Kevin muttered, looking away from him. Kevin could see Diego reaching out, and he blushed when Diego cupped his chin, sending flutters deep into his stomach. Diego turned his face towards him, his yellow eyes meeting the scientist’s dark brown ones. 

“Are you okay?” 

The words, a quiet and tender rumble, shook Kevin to his foundation and tears welled up in his eyes. “I-... um, y-yes… I’m fine…” 

Kevin noticed Diego glancing at the door before he reached out, putting an arm around Kevin, pulling him close. Kevin cried into his shoulder a few moments, letting out his shock and fear. After a few moments, he found himself calming down, his breathing slowing and his heart beginning to beat normally. He turned his head, lying it against Diego’s chest. He sniffled and sat up. 

“I won’t kill … your pet. I’ll try to figure out what went wrong with the thing. Was there something particular you did or said to it?” Diego asked, picking it up with a grunt and flipping it over, undoing its skin, revealing the stilled anatomy of the creature. He removed a device from his pocket, plugging it into a small port on the underside, tapping a button on his hologlasses. 

“N-not that I remember. I was talking to it about you. Maybe it doesn’t like you.” 

Diego’s mouth tightened. “Maybe not. What exactly did you say?” 

“I said something about going and seeing you.” Kevin muttered, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“Kevin, what did I tell you about StrexPets the day I gave this thing to you at the station?” Remember, I told you to tell everyone?” Diego scowled.

“They’re experimental?” He looked confused. 

“Yes, what else?” He asked, flicking through the data on the screen. 

“I don’t know, I don’t remember.” Kevin’s voice got low, embarrassed at not being able to recall what Diego had told him.

“StrexPets have an extraordinary capacity to feel jealousy.” Diego scowled. “So you were petting it and talking about seeing me, and it got jealous.” 

“Oh…” Kevin paused. “I forgot.”

“Looks like the systems are all fine. I’ll… hmm… the problem is, for some reason, our system codes extreme loyalty and jealousy together… I don’t really know how to change that. Just be really careful not to make it jealous.” Diego murmured. 

Kevin blushed. “I can see why those two would be together… I… tonight’s still…?” 

“Mm-hmm…” Diego muttered, scrolling down. “Here we go. I’m gonna reboot it.” He flipped his hologlasses off, flipping the Strexpet over, reattaching its skin properly and flipping the switch. It came to life slowly, staring blankly at Kevin. “Remember, they take about ten to fifteen minutes to boot up.” 

The Strexpet stared at Kevin, unmoving as it booted up. Diego sat and watched. “I’ll stay to make sure it doesn’t go crazy again.”

They sat for awhile, watching Lucy boot up. She looked up at Kevin before started snuggling with him, making her tiny squeak noises. 

“Haha, yay, she’s all better,” he hugged her tightly, relief untying the nervous knot in his chest at seeing his second favorite pet happy and well. “Thanks, Diego!” 

Diego nodded, walking out of the room. Kevin watched him go, wishing he could stay, but knowing otherwise, smiling down at Lucy. “It’s okay, I’m glad he didn’t hurt you,” He rubbed his nose against the soft fur, thinking.


	8. Secrets

That evening, Kevin headed to Diego's full of nervous excitement. The sky had cleared up remarkably, but the non-concrete areas of the ground had turned into sludge, so Kevin had to be careful he didn't get his bike stuck. His heart pounded in his chest, as he wondered what Diego had planned for the evening. 

Maybe they'd go out. Maybe they'd stay in again. Maybe they would have another nice dinner, watch TV again, snuggle comfortably like he'd always been there... Kevin absently thought to himself that it was practically like he'd always been there, that he was so comfortable in Diego's cool embrace that maybe he was just meant to be there... he decided he definitely shouldn't say anything about the thoughts to Diego. He could never be quite sure what would set the scientist off. The smallest comment would cause Diego's already impassionate face to become cloudy and stoic, shutting him down completely... 

Kevin's wheel stuck in the soft ground, flipping his bike and sending him face-first into a wet soggy mess of sand. "Ugh!" He gently tried to brush it off. He sighed, getting up and yanking his bike out of the wet sand, placing it back onto the concrete. Luckily his bandages weren't wet or covered in sand... he'd just narrowly missed plunging it into the ground. He climbed back on the bike, wiping his face and helmet off, deciding not to let it get him down.

He arrived at Diego's, looking around for anyone who might be tailing him. He removed his helmet and set it on top of the bike. Unnoticed, he made his way to the door. Diego answered. "Hey, Kev-" he paused, looking him over. He looked over Kevin, around the parking lot, before pulling him inside. "You're a mess." His tone was slightly scolding. 

Kevin blushed. "My tire got stuck..."

"Mmm." Diego thought a moment. "I don't think I have any clothes your size... I can check. Wait here. Take those off." He disappeared. 

Kevin, suddenly awkward, went ahead and took his wet clothes off, shivering in the air conditioning. After a moment, Diego returned. "I have a pair of jeans from an ex, and one of my shirts. I hope it'll do."

Kevin frowned. "An ex?"

"You can give me a coworker's underwear, I can give you an ex's pants." Diego retorted. 

"... who was it? Do I know them?" 

Diego rolled his eyes, heading into the kitchen. "Just put them on. If you want to shower, it's that way."

Kevin decided he was mostly clean, so he just put the clothes on without a fuss. _These fit me really well..._ He was suddenly jealous, and curious, and a mix of other emotions. He followed Diego into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, looking down at the ground. He could see Diego stirring a pot of something, but didn't lift his eyes.

"... what?" Diego asked, after a moment. "What's wrong?"

"... were- were they recent?" Kevin hesitated.

Diego clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Oh. That." When Kevin didn't respond, Diego shrugged. "Not too recent... three or four months."

Kevin gaped, looking up at him. "Three or four months? But I _knew you_ then!"

"Yes?" Diego raised an eyebrow.

"... but I- I didn't even know you had a- why didn't... I was... I hit on you!" Kevin stammered, and gaped. "And you didn't even say-" Diego let out a long sigh. "Why didn't you say something? Who are they? Is it a coworker? Do I _know them?_ "

Diego snorted. "Give it up, Kevin. There's a reason you didn't hear anything about it."

"... was it Robert Aldrich?" Kevin accused.

"What? Are you KIDDING?" Diego retorted.

"My sworn life enemy is the only one I could think you would hide from me so hard!" Kevin defended.

"Well, it's not. That guy's an idiot."

Kevin paused, pursing his lips. "... I'm glad you agree, but that doesn't solve any of my questions."

"Give it up, Kevin," a barely noticeable smile crossed Diego's face. "I'm not going to tell."

"...Considering I've been after you for a YEAR now... they must have really been something..." Kevin muttered.

Diego reached up, turning the stove off, setting the spoon on the spoon holder next to the pot. He crossed the distance in the kitchen with just a few long strides, resting a hand on Kevin's hip, the other on his chin. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Diego was smiling now, and that smile surprised Kevin.

Kevin blushed, suddenly awkward in his presence. The cool hand on his chin was firm and demanding, but Kevin refused to meet his eyes anyway, looking down at the ground, shy, insanely jealous, and uncomfortable at the thought of anyone touching Diego. "Don't you kiss me unless you plan to tell me who it is."

"Well, I plan to do one of those things... but I'm not telling you." Diego’s eyes sparkled mischieviously.

"If you can't tell me... c-can you promise that... I'll be the only one? The last one, the- the only one." Kevin bit his lip, continuing to stare at the floor.

Diego's eyes widened, and Kevin could feel his body freezing. Kevin glanced at him, startled by how obviously those words crumbled him. "I can promise you that," He replied, in a rumble so low it was almost a whisper. Kevin looked into his eyes, his heart pounding wildly at that look in them. He couldn't figure out those emotions running rampant behind those normally-stoic eyes before Diego kissed him, causing him to cast aside all of his thoughts.

He could feel Diego's heartbeat through his chest, through their clothes, and he wondered at how that frantic heartbeat betrayed the scientist's true emotions, because when Diego pulled away, he was as outwardly calm as usual, smirking a bit. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry." He ran his fingers through Kevin's hair.

"Actually," Kevin replied, shyly. "I'd rather get out of these pants."

"I can help you with that," Diego responded, his smirk deepening.

Kevin leaned back a bit, arching against him. "Then stop talking and do it."

Diego quirked an eyebrow, before a wolfish grin spread across his face, scooping Kevin up and carrying him to the living room. He dumped him on the sectional, Kevin giggling by how teasingly rough he was being. He slid Kevin's shirt up, intending to remove it, but Kevin stopped him, giggling some more. "No! I wanted to keep the shirt on..." he gripped it, flicking his eyes up teasingly to Diego. "It's yours, so it smells like you."

Diego slid his hands along his bare stomach, smirking. "Well, all of you will smell like me pretty soon. I want the shirt off." Kevin swallowed hard as Diego tugged it over Kevin's head and off his arms. "That's a good start..." he murmured, beginning to lightly kiss his way down Kevin's neck.

Kevin gripped his hair, closing his eyes in pleasure. "The pants-" he managed, lifting his hips. "Please."

Diego clicked his tongue, and Kevin could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Now, Kevin, what happened to foreplay?" Kevin opened his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest and skin burning everywhere Diego's cool fingers touched. He looked down at Diego as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along the top band of the pants. Kevin sucked in a gasp, the sensation travelling straight to his groin. He panted as Diego unbuttoned the damnable pants, sliding them down his hips.

Kevin trembled in the cool air and he reached up, his whole body on fire. He tugged at Diego's shirt, who sat up, obliging Kevin by sliding his grey shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Kevin yanked him back down, kissing him hungrily, moaning into the kiss as Diego rocked against him gently. "Diego-" he mewled, his fingers entwined in Diego's hair. "I just- I- I want-"

Diego silenced him with another kiss. "Shh," he placed a finger over Kevin's lips. "I know." Kevin let out a low, long moan as Diego's hand slid down his chest, causing Kevin to shiver in hungry desire. He slipped his hand into Kevin's boxers, his fingers teasing the length. 

"... no one else but me," Kevin managed, the color flooding his face. "Just-"

Diego smiled to himself. "Of course. No one but you... you mean more than anyone else there has ever been. Remember that."

Kevin choked on a gasp as Diego began roughly fisting his length, the sensations tearing him apart. "This is about where I wake up-" he managed.

Diego looked startled, but he removed his hand, and Kevin whined at the loss. "Not this time, Kev. You're not going to wake up this time..." he slid his boxers down the host's perfect thighs, tossing it aside. "This isn't a dream." 

Kevin laughed, choking back a sob. "Is... is it sad that you tell me that in my dreams too?" 

Diego moved toward him, cupping his chin, drawing him into an intimate, hungry kiss. "I'm sorry..." the words were wracked with emotion. "If I were anyone else, you wouldn’t have to suffer that way." 

“Diego, I don’t understand… the dreams aren’t your fault…” Kevin said, softly, looking at Diego, marking the lines set in his beautiful, tanned face, and his perfect hair… and those eyes, full of emotions he couldn’t read.

Diego ran his hands up Kevin’s body, lacing his fingers with his. “I don’t understand why you have so much faith in me. It only hurts you in the end.” Kevin looked at him, confused. He was burning with want and Diego was- “... Forget it. This is about you, now.” Diego tilted his hips against Kevin’s rubbing them together gently. “... Kevin, tell me what you want.” Diego met his eyes, smirking. 

Kevin tilted up into him, hungry for more friction, his face red. “I- I want… Mm- you know what I want!” He flushed.

“Okay, Kevin.” He trailed with teeth and tongue his way down Kevin’s chest, shimmying his pants and boxers off, lying them aside. He moved up and over him. “I’ve got to go get lube. I wasn’t planning on fucking you here, or tonight…” 

Kevin grabbed his arm as he moved away. “Wait where...? Where are you going?” 

“My… bedroom?” Diego raised a brow. “I’m not leaving…” 

Kevin relaxed. “I thought you were gonna…” 

“Leave? Like this?”

Kevin got up with him, blushing, trying not to shake in the cold air. “I wanna- see your room.” 

“Mmm?” Diego pulled him close, pressing skin against skin, tilting his chin up and kissing him again, rocking their hips together. “There’s nothing special in there… but if you insist…” Kevin whimpered slightly at the friction, before Diego grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Kevin looked around. It was dark and cozy in there, and it left Kevin deeply curious. It was hard to see, but the space was empty and impersonal like Diego didn’t quite spend much time there, or didn’t care to. The curtains covering the windows were thick and dark, not standard issue for sure… Diego smirked. “You gonna stand and admire it or…?” Kevin visibly flenched, looking over as Diego opened a drawer, removing a bottle. Kevin reeled a minute, before he took a seat on the bed, blushing bright red. He watched as Diego put a blob of it on his hand, snapping the lid shut, tossing it onto the bed next to him, squirming excitedly and nervously. 

Diego strolled over to Kevin, teasingly. He positioned himself between Kevin’s legs, tilting his chin up and kissing him deeply and hungrily, as he pushed their hardened lengths together, wrapping his lubed hand around them, stroking them easily with his long, slick fingers, and Kevin broke the kiss to gasp, his fingers digging into Diego’s shoulders, trembling with pleasure. The sensations pooled right in the base of his cock, that feel of those cool, slick hands and Diego’s slick member against his. 

“Still want this, Kevin?” Diego raised a brow. 

Kevin dug his nails in tighter, as if in reply and Diego smirked. He thrust up into his own hand, drawing his member up and down against Kevin’s, before drawing it out. Kevin could feel every sensation deep in his core and it was so teasing. “I need more, Diego, stop teasing,” Kevin blushed hard. Diego leaned over him and Kevin fell back, spreading his legs.

Diego slid his hand off Kevin’s member, sliding his hand down, circling Kevin’s entrance with his finger. Kevin whimpered, his hands fisting in the sheets. Diego slipped a finger in and out teasingly, before adding a second finger, scissoring playfully. It burned and stung, and Diego just stood over him with that calm science expression, as if Kevin were laid out on his table and Diego were doing experiments on him. “Hmm… you’re tight. Relax, Kevin…” 

Kevin willed his body to relax and Diego added a third finger. It burned more, but after a moment or two, it felt good, feeling Diego’s fingers thrusting into him. The fingers were removed and Diego rubbed his member, to make sure he was still lubricated. He lined himself up, Kevin’s legs on his shoulders, looking into Kevin’s eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his length in. Kevin leaned back slightly, knitting his brows a moment to get used to the feeling. 

“Move,” Kevin finally said after a moment, having adjusted, to get Diego moving, he gently rocked his hips. Diego started sliding in and out of Kevin, his hips thrusting forward at a slow, steady pace. He wrapped his hand around him, beginning to stroke his length with the same slow speed he was thrusting. Kevin whimpered, overwhelmed with that feeling of fullness, and the friction of skin against skin and when Diego began stroking him, Kevin couldn’t quiet his loud moans. “Ah, Di-diego, diego,” He gripped his arms, arching his back. He moaned, quietly overcome with the sensations. He reached up, digging his fingers into Diego’s back again, moaning as Diego began to move a little faster. 

“Mm? Do you like this, Kevin?” Diego whispered in his ear, tightening his grip on the radio host’s member, giving it a few fast strokes. “I want you to enjoy all of it… so much. I want it to be the best time you ever had. You’re so quiet… is it good? Tell me.” 

“Mmm- ah- it’s… it’s great,” Kevin mewled, arching his head back and Diego nipped at the sensitive skin there, continuing what he was doing down below. “I can’t… I don’t have words for… nn-” Diego rammed into him hard and Kevin verbally cried out. “Ah- wh- there,” 

“Are you so turned on, so aroused that you can’t even talk?” Diego smirked, thrusting harder into that spot that Kevin had enjoyed so much. “I’m glad…” 

Kevin was moaning and mewling desperately, arching and straining in pleasure. “D-diego, I’m- close,” he managed. 

“Go ahead,” Diego smirked, speeding up his thrusts, stroking Kevin in time with them, and Kevin gave a sharp cry as his body jerked, the world fading to white as he came, white cum rolling down onto Diego’s hand. A moment later, Diego finished inside of Kevin, something which caused him to moan softly in surprise and happiness. Diego leaned over him, out of breath and panting. 

“Diego, I- I l-love you,” Kevin managed, out of breath, his cheeks flushed.

“... I love you too.” Diego replied. 

Kevin looked startled. “I- you do? I- you don’t have to say you do just because I said I did! I- it’s okay if you-” 

“I do… don’t doubt me, Kevin,” Diego lowered his head to Kevin’s, kissing him gently. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a very long time.” His voice was confident, cocky, almost. He pulled out of Kevin, pulling the covers back. He wiped Kevin off, and they climbed into his bed together, snuggling under the blankets. 

“I’m so glad. I always thought… maybe you hated me,” Kevin bit his lip. “I mean, obviously before last date. You were always so cold and…” 

Diego looked into his face. “It would probably be easier for you to think that.” he tilted his head against Kevin’s. He suddenly lifted his head and looked around. He looked nervous. “...Kevin, no matter happens, I want you to remember this.”

“Wh-what?” Diego seemed genuinely alarmed and that frightened Kevin. 

“I’ve ALWAYS, from the very first moment, loved you.” Diego swore. “Okay?” he stared straight into Kevin’s eyes. “I, love, you. I always have.” 

“O-oh o-” Suddenly, the door open and a canister rolled in. Diego pushed Kevin under the blanket, and Kevin couldn’t see anything. He could hear a hissing. “Diego! Diego, what’s going on?” he demanded. Diego was pushing him down hard and he couldn’t get out. A moment later, Diego went limp, and Kevin was filled with silent terror and the realization he had no idea what was happening.


	9. The Choice

The sound was low and soft, and Kevin followed the sound to Diego’s bedroom, pushing the door open. It was hard to see inside, and all he could see was Diego sitting there, his head in his hand. Kevin moved to his side, anxiously, placing a gentle hand on his knee. “D-diego?? Are you okay…?” 

Diego looked up at him, and Kevin could see there were tears in his eyes. He wiped them quickly. “I’m fine. Sorry. I was just thinking about something.” He got to his feet, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist. He smirked a bit. “Enough about that.” 

“Bu-but DIEGO, if you’re upset, then-” Kevin protested, but Diego lowered his head to Kevin’s, cutting him off with a kiss. It was low and hungry, moving through his body. Kevin broke the kiss with a gasp as Diego squeezed his ass, teasingly. 

Kevin gasped again, sitting up quickly as he awoke on a bed. It was comfortable and soft, the sheets a light yellow. _Ugh… where- where am I?_ He felt dizzy. He looked down, realizing he was dressed. _I sleep without clothes on… and…_ Pieces clicked into place and he realized he had been with Diego. Diego had looked at him, desperation in his eyes, and he had frantically covered Kevin up, as something had filled the air with smoke. 

The distant memory of Diego’s coughing until he finally went limp filled him with terror. _Where am I? Where is Diego? Is he alright?_ He leapt to his feet, searching the empty room. There were no doors or windows, just the room with the bed in it. He continued walking around the room, circling it like a beast of prey, terror building in his chest. He had just settled down on the bed when the door slid open. Kevin lurched to his feet, looking at the person who entered in horror. “Where am I?” 

“It’s alright. You’re safe,” the Strex Scientist assured. But he wasn’t Diego, so Kevin didn’t feel as assured as he should have. He shifted nervously on his feet. “If you’ll follow me, everyone’s waiting for you, Kevin.” 

Kevin hesitated, but nodded. He followed the Strex scientist up the hall, looking around, his heart beginning to pound in fear. “I’m afraid that I’m not sure what’s going on. I don’t know where I am, or why. Is Diego okay?” 

The scientist frowned, looking up the hallway. “I’m not sure… probably?...” He shrugged, his hands in his yellow labcoat pockets. “I don’t know. Don’t ask me.” 

So Kevin didn’t. He followed along, a sense of dread and terror building up in his chest. The hallway seemed endlessly long and every footstep echoed down its eternal length, and by the time the scientist stopped, Kevin was about to have a panic attack. He opened the door and gestured. Kevin stepped inside and the scientist shut and locked the door behind him. Kevin paused, smelling the stench of sweat and blood, and he heard a low cough. Holding his breath, he turned to see Diego, kneeling on the ground. Then he saw the blood. 

Even as much as Kevin liked blood, there was too much blood- Diego’s own- pouring down his face, dripping off his chin onto his dirtied, ripped clothes. One man had his arm, there was a second man on the other arm, gripping him by the hair, tilting his head back, while the third stood near him, a knife pressed to Diego’s throat. A fourth person stood near them, going over something on a clipboard. 

Kevin startled. “Wh-what’s… what’s happening!? Let him go!” he cried, the words ripping from his throat. 

“Kevin!” Diego’s voice was hoarse and pained. The one with the knife punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, heaving. 

“Diego!” Kevin screamed, his heart twisting in agony in his chest. What was going on? Why was Strex doing this? Wasn’t Diego one of theirs? “Stop it!”

A voice spoke up from the darkness. “We will stop it, Kevin…” the voice was low, and dark, and Kevin recognized it immediately. He whirled, and bowed, startled, unable to make out the president in the dark. “We’ll stop it… if you agree to forget the scientist Diego, lose your memories of him, and return to your life… Otherwise, we’ll have him killed. The operation can survive without him.” The StrexCorp President murmured.

“I- but- for-forget Diego, why…?” 

“TELL HIM.” Diego screamed, and the dull thud of fist against flesh was heard. Kevin flinched at the sound, his heart pounding. The sound continued, and Kevin choked back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

“Shut… your… damn... MOUTH.” One of the men scowled, accentuating each word with a heavy blow.

“Tell me, tell me what?” Kevin looked back and forth, letting out a loud sob. “I… I don’t understand!” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Stop! Stop hitting him!” 

The StrexCorp president sighed, shifting lazily in the darkness. “... Why? What do you hope to accomplish, Diego?” 

Diego was silent, his eyes fixed in an angry stare at the president. The president thought to himself, leaning back in the darkness. “... let him go. Let him explain. I don’t know what he thinks to do, but I’m interested in it… I’m sure he thinks explaining will… I don’t know. Sway my decision. Either way, I’ll listen.” 

The men stepped away from Diego. Diego coughed, lowering his arms down. The blood dripped off his face onto the floor. “They think… they think our relationship will stop them from being able to manipulate you so easily…” Diego wiped some of the blood off his face with the back of his hand. “... They don’t want you to be with me. So they bring you here, and they force you make this choice, Kevin,” his voice shook. “Forget me, or let them kill me.” 

“I… I don’t- I can’t… I can’t stand that they’re hurting you! I would rather-”

“This is the THIRD damn time!” Diego screamed, silencing Kevin, the words cutting through his chest and straight into his heart, causing the radio host to freeze. Diego staggered to his feet. “This is the third damn… time,” he said, sounding weak. “The… they brought you here, and pushed me down, and beat the shit out of me… and they made you choose. And out of… out of fear or pity or kindness… you decided to forget me. I **remembered**. They didn’t erase my memory. They wanted me to remember how easily you chose to forget me. How easily you could. To warn me to stay away.” Diego coughed. 

Kevin sunk to his knees, staring at Diego. “No- that’s….” 

“Then, afterwards, hurt, emotionally wounded, hearing you on the radio happily living your damn life… I saw you at the restaurant. And your eyes- you got this look on your face like… argh! Like… it was the first time all over again. You came back to me. You… pursued me. You hunted me down, memorized my schedule, you… I took a gamble. I got angry at them. I wanted to take that risk again. I wanted to love you and you to love me and this time I knew what you liked already. They caught us AGAIN and you made the same decision…” Diego shook his head. “Again. Twice. To not love me.”

Tears flooded Kevin’s eyes, his chest tight, and he broke into helpless tears. _I can’t believe it! I can’t… I… I made him suffer so much? I… every time, I kept-..._

“The third time, I knew it was over. I wouldn’t go through it again. I pushed you away and kept you there. I transferred, I switched restaurants, I moved houses, I did everything to keep as far away from you as I could. But I’ll be damned if you didn’t find me again.” Diego’s voice was raw and angry. “You found me… and day by day, your… your desperation, your… perfect disposition and those… EYES looking at me like you would have trusted me with a knife to your throat! I… You broke me down. Again. But I won’t do it again, Kevin.” 

“What…” Kevin whispered. “What does-” 

“Don’t forget me this time, Kevin.” The words were spoken clear. 

“How do- how… I don’t believe it! I don’t believe that…” Kevin tripped over his own words.

“They were MY boxers.” Diego said, in a cold voice. “Your pants. The dreams weren’t dreams. None of them…” He spat out a glob of bloodied saliva onto the floor. “Each time I couldn’t keep it enough of a secret. I couldn’t protect you from this inevitable ending…” he sounded disgusted. “I just wanted you to know I loved you. That you were the only… the… the end-all. In my whole time here, you were the only one ever… Kevin, choose to remember me. Then I can die knowing you treasured us, at least a little bit!” 

“I- I can’t! I- I can’t know that I’m the one who caused your death,” Kevin let out a sob. “Why. Why is this so IMPORTANT? Why can’t I just be with you and happy? I swear, I swear I’ll stay ever faithful, to StrexCorp, to the smiling god, to- to- I’ll read the news as it… Why do-” 

“Ha!” Diego’s tone was mocking. “They don’t want their Smiling God to know what they’ve been doing. They don’t even want you to know that you are the Smiling God.” 

Kevin gasped. “Don’t be so blasphemous!” 

“I’m not.” Diego stared at the president, through the darkness. “You are their Smiling God. You have dominion over the whole CITY and they’ve brainwashed you with their nonsense.” 

A heavy boot to his stomach caused Diego to vomit blood onto the floor. Kevin let out a choking sob. “Diego! Get away from him, you-... nn-” He burst into tears, unable to decide what to do. “I just, I don’t know what to do!” 

“By choosing to forget him, you absolve yourself of all responsibility.” The StrexCorp president reminded. “You’ll forget him, he’ll disappear. If he kills himself or not, you’ll never know… It’s too cruel to you for him to make you decide to kill him, isn’t it, Kevin?” 

“... I.. Wh-what about… the accidents? Your research?” Kevin whispered. “The attack on your life? Who did that?” 

“... I told you the truth when I said I had no idea.” Diego looked up at him. “Kevin, I need you to make a decision.”

Kevin kneeled stock still, tears running down his face. “... I… I can’t, Diego,” he whispered, sounding empty. “I can’t kill you…”

“I’ve loved you, through all of this. I’ve remembered everything, I… I made everything, everything perfect for you because… The date, it was the wine you liked and your favorite meal and-” 

Kevin doubled over, pressing his face into the ground. “I- I want-” he sobbed. “I want… I don’t want to forget… but I can’t let them kill you...”

“He’s made his decision. Take Diego away.” The president ordered. Kevin sobbed as Diego was carried out of the room. 

“N-no! Please,” Kevin ran at Diego, just narrowly not being fast enough as the doors slid closed.

Diego was led down the hallway, his arms forcibly restrained by the two other men. “I’m sorry, sir,” one of them was saying. “You know I wouldn’t do it, but…”

Diego didn’t answer. They took him to a nearby room, restraining him. “Sorry, we need to keep you here until Kevin’s reprogramming is complete… and until you’ve calmed down… Honestly, sir, you’re the only one who knows about Kevin… We’ll be mindwiped shortly.” the scientist fidgeted. “There’s no one else who could manage him properly.”

“... Don’t worry. I won’t kill myself,” Diego muttered in a low voice. “I… I can’t do it. But this damn town…” He looked up at the ceiling as they strapped him down. He closed his eyes, silently reflecting on what he was supposed to do.


	10. First Date Again

A few weeks went by, they always gave him that, to heal and readjust to life without Kevin again. It never worked, but at least he healed. Diego looked over the paperwork they’d given him to reacquaint him with the changes that had occured in the past few weeks, glumly thinking to himself. Frustrated, he dropped the clipboard, leaning his hands on the table. 

“Diego, come meet your new patient. He’s strapped down and ready for you,” one of his coworkers called into the breakroom. 

“... I’m headed that way.” He picked up the clipboard, heading out of the breakroom and up the hall. He pushed the door open. “Hello, Mr…” He trailed off, staring at his ‘new patient’. Kevin lay calmly strapped against the table. _This is a whole new level of cruel, even for StrexCorp,_ Diego thought, bitterly. “Hello, Mr. Free…” Diego said, his voice clipped, his heart burning in his chest. 

Kevin stared blankly at him, fixing him with that all too familiar first look, color rushing into his cheeks, stammering adorably over his words. “I- uh- um, h-hello! Um, you’re… my new… um,” 

“Yes.” Diego muttered into his clipboard, his heart pounding. “I am. Alright, Mr. Free-” 

“Kevin?” he ventered in a tiny voice. 

“Mr. Free,” Diego repeated, darkly, over the tightness in his chest. “I need to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind…” 

“No! Not at all…” Kevin shook his head. “I’d answer anything!” 

“Okay…” _Stupid idiot. He’s so oblivious. … I literally had you in my arms..._ Diego’s hand tightened around the pen. “Are you experiencing any…” He began asking questions in a droll voice.

Kevin blushed crimson. “No, none of that! Well… my heart is pounding pretty hard…” He looked away, his face flushed. “And… my chest is kind of tight, but…” 

Diego stared at him, silently, before setting his clipboard aside. He moved towards Kevin, pressing his hands on either side of the shy radio host. “Really? Well, that’s unusual…” Diego threw caution to the wind. “Is it better or worse now?” He smirked lightly.

Kevin, if it were possible, got even redder. He managed to stammer out, “W-worse…” 

Diego smiled and moved away from him, picking up his clipboard. _I’m tired of this game._ “Perhaps we should meet again soon, just you and I, to discuss it further?” 

Kevin squeaked. “M- just- I- … uh, yes! Yes okay!” Kevin seemed to light up in a way that Diego relished to see. He loved seeing the expression of joy light across the radio host’s face, and it usually soothed him immediately. In this case, it made him a little nervous, and a little extra uneasy. “But I don’t even know your name yet!” 

“It’s Diego.” 

“Oh…” Kevin flushed. “Diego. I like it… I like that name!”

“Alright, Kevin,” he murmured, looking back down at his clipboard. “Just relax…” 

Later, after the testing was complete, Kevin went to leave. He stopped in the doorway, glancing at Diego, blushing. “Can we meet for coffee? Um, at that new coffee place, uh, what’s the name of that?” 

“The Sun Spot?” Diego muttered, recording a few more last lines of data.

“Yes! That place. How about, tomorrow, um, after work? For you, so, 6pm?” Kevin asked, tentatively, a blush spreading across his face. “I can be there…” 

“Me too.” Diego responded, glancing up at him, meeting his eyes. “I will meet you there.”

Kevin flashed him a smile. “Sounds good!” 

“Mm.” Diego muttered, into his clipboard. _Strex wants to make things difficult? I’ll make them difficult._

 

That next evening, Diego was forced to work late, but he’d managed to slip out a few moments before 5:45 and he was off to the coffee shop. He ran a few red lights but he managed to make it into the coffee shop a few minutes after six, and Kevin was sitting at the table, fidgeting with a cup of coffee. Diego walked over to him, noticing he seemed down. “I’m sorry I’m late. My boss kept me later than I expected,” he apologized. Kevin glanced up at him, a flash of excitement and nerves on his face before his eyes widened. He burst out laughing and Diego flushed. “What is it?”

“You’re just…” Kevin gestured at his head and his hands. 

Diego glanced at his hands and he was still wearing the yellow lab gloves that he’d forgotten to remove. He scowled, removing them, and the safety goggles that were on his forehead. “Sorry. I might have rushed here…” He set them on the table, checking to make sure he didn’t have anything else weird on. “Straight from work.” 

Kevin blushed, looking away. “Well- I’m glad. I… You know, I thought maybe you weren’t going to show up, but I guess… it’s the opposite. You did everything you could to show up… I’m glad.” 

Diego looked away, uncomfortably. “Mm. I’m going to get a coffee. Just a moment.” He walked over to the counter, leaving Kevin to shyly and awkwardly sit at the table. Diego’s chest hurt. _I’m an idiot. I just went through this. What do I hope to gain from this?_ He glanced over at Kevin, who was rolling his cup between his hands, lining the cup up perfectly in front of him, absently passing the time. _Him. It’s worth it. A hundred times._ He looked forward, stepping up to the counter. 

He returned to the table a few moments later, sliding into his seat. “Back.” He tucked the gloves and goggles into his pocket on his labcoat. 

“Plain black coffee?” Kevin questioned, looking at his drink, taking a guess.

“Americano.” Diego responded, taking a sip. 

“Oh. I like my coffee sweet.”

“That doesn’t surprise me a bit,” Diego answered. 

“Lots of cream, lots of sugar, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, whatever,” Kevin glanced up at Diego. “Your drink doesn’t surprise me either.” 

“Oh really, why’s that?” Diego questioned. 

“Because you’re a really serious person, who has really fancy tastes… and seems like you have a serious reputation to maintain…” Kevin glanced away. “Which is why you ordered an americano instead of a plain black coffee, although they’re basically the same, the Americano just is more fancy sounding and complicated, right?” 

Diego studied Kevin, the nervous expression on the radio host’s face. _Well, way to overthink that… why do you have to be so adorable? I bet you plucked up all your courage to make that little speech… and now you’re waiting nervously to hear what I have to say, like you always do._ “They taste a little different,” Diego decided. “But I guess you’re pretty close.” 

Kevin’s shoulders relaxed and he looked back towards Diego, smiling. “Really?” He was grinning. _This is the way he was the first time we met._ Diego reflected. _Kind, happy, open, excited…_ “Do me!” 

“... I’m sorry, what was that?” Diego looked straight at Kevin, furrowing his brow. “I must have… what did you say?” 

“I said, do me. What do you think I’m like from the coffee I drink?” Kevin laughed, looking eagerly at Diego. 

“Oh.” A light went on in Diego’s eyes as he understood what Kevin was saying. “Well… hmm…” Diego looked away. “No, that’s not exactly fair.” 

“Why not?” Kevin demanded, tilting his head, leaning towards Diego.

“You’re a local celebrity. Everyone knows you, everyone talks about you, and I’ve read your entire medical and testing history, transcripts and all. I already know you quite well.” Diego responded, the lie coming easily.

“Oh…” Kevin leaned back against his chair, slumping his shoulders a bit. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, huh?” 

Diego took another drink, the silence filling the air. Diego suddenly leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. “If I had to say… I’d guess that you’re a really bright person, with interesting tastes…” he eyed the coffee. “You like to try new things, and you’re not afraid to experiment. How’s that?” 

Kevin stammered, looking away from Diego, and down at the floor. “I- I don’t- … I don’t know if I deserve that kind of- I’m not sure that’s…” 

“I think it probably is.” Diego smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Hm?” 

“Well I-” 

“Well, look who it is!” A voice called out, and both Diego and Kevin turned to look. Kevin’s boss, an annoying facetious man whom Diego had never liked, was strolling eagerly towards them, his arms swinging, that big fake smile across his face. “Hello, Kevin!”

“Ah! Hello, Carl!” Kevin smiled brightly and happily at him. “It’s nice to see you. I trust the Smiling God has been kind to you?” 

“Very much!” Carl returned. “And the same to you?” Kevin nodded, far more eagerly than he should have. “Excellent…” Carl smiled even wider, his smile so wide that it became ominous as he turned to Diego, staring at him, while he ran his hand through his greying hair. “Diego.”

“Carl.” Diego responded.

“Oh! You two know each other?” Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“We’re not friends,” Diego answered. 

Carl suddenly patted his pockets, frowning, his frown over-exaggerated and somehow more scary than his smile. “Oh, no, you know what? I don’t seem to have my… wallet on me. I wonder if I left it in the bathroom…” 

“Oh, I can go check for you, I need to go anyway,” Kevin smiled, sliding off his seat. “If you don’t mind.” 

“No, please. I’ll go check the booth I was sitting in.” Carl smiled back. Kevin disappeared into the bathroom and Carl turned to face Diego. “Diego, what are you doing?” 

Diego glanced up at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Excuse you? What do you think I’m doing?” 

“You know, I thought I knew but I’m not sure… after all… you can’t be stupid enough to already be trying again, after all…” Carl gestured with a hand. “Strex kind of cuts you down at every turn, don’t they? Why do you keep trying? Why not just let him go? If you just… ended things, real harshly and abruptly, I could get Ted to pick things up on the other end and Kevin would get over you, nice and smooth.” 

“If Ted so much as lays a single inappropriate finger on Kevin, I’ll have him taken to Floor B13.” Diego pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. “And the rumors aren’t exaggerated.”

Carl gasped. “You… uncouth… BEAST of a man.” 

“You’ve been trying to set Ted up with Kevin since I first met Kevin. If you want Ted to be hooked up so bad, you fuck him.” Diego drained his cup of coffee, setting the empty cup on the table. “Until then, get the hell away from me, especially when I’m on a date.”

“Do you think this is easy for US?” Carl demanded, his hand on his chest. “You keep leading Kevin on into these… little… games of yours, dragging ALL of us through the proverbial mud along with Kevin and then we ALL have to pretend that nothing’s happened in the last six months, do you know how hard it is to selectively forget these things THREE times? We’re all sick of it at the station! You need to get over this because you’re making things terrible for everyone. YOU are making Desert Bluffs Community Radio Station an awful place to work.” 

“Yeah, it seemed like a real gem to work at before this started happening,” Diego scowled. He glanced over Ted’s shoulder and saw Kevin returning. 

Kevin was frowning, his brows knit and head tilted. “I’m sorry, Carl, I didn’t see it.” 

“Oh, that’s okay. It was in my pocket the whole time! I can’t believe I didn’t notice it!” Carl waved him off. Kevin burst out laughing, and Diego smiled to see it was a genuine laugh. “Keep laughing, Kevin, every minute’s more points you lose on your next paycheck!” Carl ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you later. You enjoy your… … date.” 

Kevin blushed. “See you, Carl. May the Smiling God smile on you.” 

“And you as well.” Carl returned, heading toward the exit. 

Diego glanced up at Kevin. “Are you hungry?” 

“Huh?” Kevin looked at Diego, his eyes coming into focus. “Hungry?” 

“Yeah.” Diego paused. “It’s kind of late… it made more sense to invite me to dinner at this hour than coffee… and I’m kind of starving. If there’s somewhere you need to be… We can go out to dinner or pick up take out, eat it somewhere more private,” he glanced over at Ted who was glancing at him from the door. “It’s up to you though.” Diego turned and glanced at Kevin, leaning back in his seat. 

Kevin slid into his seat, brows knit, deep in thought. “More private?” His tone was a bit reserved and cautious. He peered at Diego a moment. “Like… my house? Or your house?” 

“Whichever.” Diego answered, casually.

Kevin was silent a moment before pointing a finger at Diego, seriously. “You won’t try anything?” 

Diego snorted. “No. I’m not that kind of a dirtbag.” _I forgot this part. He doesn’t like being alone with people._ “Actually, I’d rather go out. Do you like Italian?” 

Kevin brightened. “I LOVE it.”

“Great.” Diego paused. “I hope you don’t mind me taking a quick trip home to change, I’m still wearing my labcoat. Can I meet you there?” 

“Uh-huh!” Kevin nodded, getting to his feet. He paused. “... I like the labcoat though.” 

_How is it I keep forgetting all these little things about him?_ Diego wondered. _I’ve done this three times, met him for the first time four different times… and I just now remember that he doesn’t like being alone with new people, even me. Maybe especially me. And I forgot about his attraction to my job and the lab safety equipment… I guess it’s hard to remember after Strex tears us apart… but these are the most important things to remember._ “Want to wear it?” 

Kevin gasped. He looked around, blushing. “I can WEAR it? … Can I wear the goggles too?” 

Diego chuckled, before shrugging and slipping the labcoat off. “Sure, if you want.” 

“I just want to try it on!” Kevin insisted. “It’s not weird or anything.”

Diego lay it over his arm before ruffling Kevin’s hair, ignoring the other patrons. “Here.” 

Kevin took it, and slipped it on. He made a face. “It’s so long, it’s almost touching the ground…” 

Diego adjusted his tie and the sleeves on his button up shirt. “Yeah, you’re a little shorter than me, so it doesn’t fit you the same.” 

Kevin tugged at the sleeves. “Ah! For the company halloween party, I should dress up like a Strexcorp Scientist! Wouldn’t that be funny?” 

“Does that mean I should be a radio host?” Diego questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Kevin burst out into excited laughter, nodding his head excitedly. “Yes! Yes, that would be so funny!” He covered his mouth with a yellow sleeve. 

“Come on then, let’s go drive to the restaurant. I don’t look as bad as I thought I did,” Diego crossed his arms. 

Kevin nodded and grabbed his drink, rushing toward the exit, tossing his drink into the trash. Diego grinned, shaking his head. _It’s moments like this that it’s worth it… I just wish he’d remember me._ He slipped his hands in his pockets and headed toward the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people, and I like talking and I LOVE talking about Night Vale in particular, don't even hesitate to chat with me if you think you might be inclined. I wouldn't be opposed to taking prompts and suggestions either.


End file.
